Adventuring the Vibratorra Region! (SYOC)
by The Flying Fishy
Summary: A region full of almost nothing but SEX, and Evan's the new kid in it. The Vibratorra region is known for it's sex, but is also home to stronger pokemon evolutions, and the one and only Contest of Champions! Lots of lemons, you know the drill with me!
1. Chapter 1

**The Flying Fishy: Sooo as promised here's the new story! I have decided to do this coop with a friend of mine, however she doesn't have an account currently so I dunno what to call her…**

 **?: I do have an account! I just made it like 10 minutes ago so everything is disabled! My name is Princess Fluffybutt!**

 **The Flying Fishy: Well anyway, thanks for everyone who ended up PMing me yesterday, I've taken all your suggestions and decided to make a whole new region with OCs! Anyway this will include custom evolutions by Xorobukkit, otherwise that's just about all I have to say.**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Cliché and lazy intro time!**

I grew up in the Kalos region, well me, my siblings and my mother did. I think that it's the second best region simply because you are actually allowed to change your clothes. Currently we were leaving though, our mom had decided to move back to the region where she grew up, the Vibratorra region. We were on a plane flying there currently.

Our mom told me this region was very… different, and to not be embarrassed by how she acted, and to not feel bothered by anything new we tried. Honestly, I have no idea what she meant by that.

Also she told us how many of the pokèmon we knew could evolve even more and become even stronger in this region, making it the perfect place to host the Competition of Champions this year. I can't wait to see that in a couple months.

 **Princess Fluffybutt: THE LAZY INTRO IS DONE! WE WIN THE AWARD FOR MOST LAZY NOW! THIS ONLY TOOK 10 MINUTES, AND I CAN'T TAKE MY FINGER OFF THE SHIFT KEY!**

 **The Flying Fishy: Yup! That was very lazy! Anyway this is a heavy OC story, so we would love if you would like to submit as many OCs as you feel like, I'll add some notes for what we need…**

 **1\. If you want to make the main character's Mother, or any siblings, that would be nice.**

 **2\. If you want to make gym leaders that would be nice**

 **3\. If you want to make the Elite 4 or Champion, that would be nice**

 **4\. If you want to make the evil team, that would be nice**

 **5\. We have NO age limits, want them to be 10? Go ahead!**

 **6\. We also love incest! So making siblings is good!**

 **7\. Otherwise you can just make anyone you want!**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: And now for the overly long OC form that absolutely nobody likes!**

-GENERAL-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Full Physical Description:

Backstory:

Main Group potential: (Y/N) (This means they could be temporarily in main group)

Occupation:

-CLOTHING- (Nude is allowed for any)

Public Clothing:

Casual Clothing: (This is for like being lazy in a hotel room or something)

Hot Weather Clothing:

Cold Weather Clothing:

Sleep Clothing:

Swimwear:

Underwear:

Formal: (For contests or other stuff like that, doesn't have to be the whole "suit and tie", whatever you feel makes your character look more impressive)

Anything else they might wear:

-SEXY-

How much is cared about in privacy: (Stuff like if they mind being seen nude or mind having public sex)

Sexuality:

Preferred Age:

Who will they have sex with? (Strangers, friends, close friends)

Sexual Preferences:

Fetishes:

 **Next Part is for pokèmon only! If you want a custom evolution just state it, I'm not going to list the new names**

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

Level:

Known Moves:

Fighting Style:

Sexual Preferences:


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flying Fishy: We're back! Also we have decided to switch over to third person, we feel it's easier to write in.**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: And this time the chapter won't be as lazy as the lost one! Also, my account now works so if you want to PM me feel free too! Maybe I'll even start a story of my own someday…**

"Finally!" Evan sighed, flopping down on a bed he had just set up in his room. He had arrived at his new home in the region. The house itself was pretty big, after all his mom was a great pokèmon trainer, and an even better Rhyhorn racer back in Kalos. Evan had arrived about an hour ago, literally at midnight, so it was safe to say he didn't immediately see anything different about the region.

Evan found the remote control for the TV he spent forever trying to set up with the Vibratorra cable (Which was surprisingly free for everyone) He wondered what kind of shows this foreign region had.

He turned it on the TV, and the first show that came up was about a bastiodon and a woman. To Evan's shock, the bastiodon lay on his back, and the woman, naked, bounced up and down on his huge cock, moaning loudly.

"Wow." Evan muttered, eyes wide with shock, "Weird channel." He said, before flipping to the next one. This channel showed a male cranidos pounding into a female reuniclus.

"Well, maybe the third one…" Evan said, flipping to the next channel. This channel showed a scolipede taking a toterra's cock up her ass, and sucking off a swampert at the same time. He flipped again, it was a female oshawott and a female cherubi making out. Next was a mankey, a milotic, a tumpole, a larvitar, a fletchinder, and shockingly, Registeel himself having a small orgy.

Evan turned the TV off, "Well, mom did say this region was different..." Evan muttered before going to sleep.

 **[The Next Morning]**

"HI!" Was the first thing Evan heard that morning. The first thing he felt was a body jumping on top of him, and rather large breasts pressing against his chest. He opened his eyes to see two orange ones staring into his. "Hi! New neighbor!" She said.

Evan screamed, because that is what most people would do in this situation. Evan also tossed the girl off him with a loud thump on the floor. "Ow!"

"How did you get in here?" Evan asked, sitting up in bed.

"The door was unlocked." She said, standing up and brushing herself off. This girl was tall, with a nice curvy body. She has long, braided ravenette hair, as very large breasts and a plump ass. She showed these off with her orange-flower print halter top and her pink mini-miniskirt. "So what are you up to, cutie?"

Evan ran his hand through his shoulder-length brown hair at the comment, "Uh… sleeping?"

The girl laughed, "So what's your name then? I can't just call you cutie, or hottie, or guy-I'm-going-to-fuck-very-soon."

Evan gave her a strange look, and then once again thought of his mom saying this place was different. "I'm Evan, you?"

"I'm Gabriella, but my friends just call me Gabby." Gabby said.

"Well then Gabby," Evan started,

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" Gabby shouted. "Well, not yet anyway…"

"Didn't the authors just call you Gabby though?" Evan questioned.

Gabby countered with. "Well, me and the authors are friends. I'm friends with anyone who has sex with me."

"Okay…" Evan muttered, confused since he does not understand who the real gods of this story are.

"So, you coming or not?" Gabby asked.

"What?" Evan said, again confused.

"Oh sorry!" Gabby apologized, "Me and my friends were looking for one last person to join our little group. I said I had a new neighbor coming over, and I'd see if they were good enough. And you are!"

Evan sighed, he figured he had nothing better to do in this new region. "Sure, just let me put on some clothes." He said, climbing out of bed in just his boxers. Evan may not have been used to the sex of this region, but that doesn't mean he was completely innocent and private now does it?

"Here you go!" Gabby said, throwing some jeans at him she found on the floor, "and here!" She threw a shirt and jacket, "lastly, here!" She threw him shoes, which hit his face slightly painfully.

When he was done dressing, he said, "Ready."

"Great! Oh wait!" Gabby shouted, she quickly picked up a blue fedora off the ground with her purple shoes and threw it on her head. She did the same for an orange purse. "Alright, now come on!" Gabby grabbed Evans and dragged him down the stairs outside his house, however, she stopped there to watch something.

Evan's short, petite mom on her hands and knees, being fucked by her pokèmon, Rhyhorn.

"Yes! That's my good boy! Fuck me hard boy! You know how I like it! Me make cum!"

Her moans grew louder as her rhyhorn thrusts hard into her small body. Evan's mom's tits sway back and forth and she if push forward and tugged backwards by Rhyhorn's huge cock. With a loud grunt Rhyhorn came inside her, her stomach bulging from the massive amount of cum. When he was done, Rhyhorn pulled out and rolled on his side, fast asleep. Evan's mom stood up and brushed herself off as if she hadn't just fucked her pokèmon.

"Good morning sweetie!" Evan's mom said when she saw him.

"Uh… mom?" Evan questioned.

Evan's mom brushed her cum covered pussy with two fingers, sucking it off them. "Mmm, I love the taste of his cum!"

"Let me try!" Gabby said, sticking her two fingers in Evan's mom's pussy, the sucking them off with a "Mmm… You try Evan!"

"No thanks…" Evan started, but Gabby had already got a second helping on her fingers, and she suck them in Evan's mouth.

Rhyhorn made a slight growl and stood up. "Oops! He's ready for another round! Gotta go!" His mom said, going back on her hands and knees.

"Let's go Evan!" Gabby said, dragging Evan away to a different area of the town. They heard more moaning coming from Evan's home.

"You are such a good boy! Put it in my ass this time! That's it right there! Oh fuck yeah! Fuck my ass!"

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **The Flying Fishy: Oh yeah! I want to give a special thank you to Razorback Cheshire! She was a HUGE help for planning and OCs! Check her out, she has some good stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Fluffybutt: Chapter 3? I didn't think we'd make it this far! YAY!**

"There you go!" Gabby said, shoving Evan up some last stairs. Gabby had drag up all the way to the other side of town into some random house. Well it probably wasn't random to Gabby, but it was random to Evan. Inside was a bedroom, much like his. On the floor sat three girls, what was immediately eye catching was the fact that one of them was completely naked, and another was dressed in nothing but a skirt. They all sat around a box.

The nude one looked over in Evan's direction, "Gabby, why'd you bring a boy in here? I though the professor only wanted girls to be part of this."

Gabby laughed, "Well, I guess Professor Maple though he was a girl, after all, she did tell us his name was Kylie!"

"Why'd you ask my name if you already knew?" Evan asked.

"Small talk." Gabby shrugged. "Well, let's pick our starters already!"

"What?" Evan was again confused.

The girl wearing just a skirt started talking next, "Well, Professor Maple grew up in this town. And she needed some pokedex help, so she sent this town five starters and requested the hottest girls in town to fill them up!"

"But, I'm a guy?" Evan asked.

"You were a gamble." Gabby said, catching a lock of his long hair in her jet hand, "Though the hair might be a problem here."

"Well whatever! Can we just choose already?" The nude girl shouted.

"Wait Onyx, let's introduce the poor guy to us first." Gabby said to her, "She's Onyx." Gabby gestured at the nude girl, who had a slender figure, and curly brunette hair.

"She's Cindy" The skirt wearing girl smiled, she had a curvy body and well-kept blonde hair.

"And she's Lilly." The last girl flinched slightly at her name, she had long red hair in a ponytail.

"Finally! I'm choosing zorua!" Onyx said, grabbing one of the five balls in the box.

Gabby lunged at the box, "Dibs on Flabebe!"

"Nobody take my machop! He's so hot when he evolves!" Cindy snatched a ball.

Lilly silently took the forth one.

Gabby laughed, "Well Evan, here's your Aron!" Throwing the last pokeball at him. "So girls, and Evan, want to break our pokèmon in a little?"

"Yes!" Cindy said, throwing out her machop and lifting her skirt, the pokèmon immediately saw what she wanted, and dove in headfirst, letting his tongue quickly lick up and down her slit. Lilly followed her in the same way, except she had to slide off some underwear from her blue skirt before letting her abra in. Due to the length of her skirt, it was hard to tell if the abra was female and eating her out, or male and fucking her.

Onyx held up her zorua, "So are you a guy or a girl?" she looked down at it, and identified it's female gender, she then lay on her back and started eating the pokemon out.

Evan surprising didn't pay attention to Gabby, but she had her skirt around her ankles, and her pinky going up her extremely small flabebe's pussy.

Evan sent out his Aron, who landed on a dresser. "I think I'll name you Vulcan." The Aron nodded happily. "So, are you straight?" Evan had noticed that Vulcan was male. Vulcan nodded. "Well, I wouldn't complain if you were a female, sex doesn't look that… WOAH!" Evan flinched and fell backwards, surprised as he felt his pants quickly lowered, and his cock in Gabby's mouth. Gabby was knocked backwards, and her halter top fell up her chest, exposing her large breasts.

"Well, guess this isn't do much good anymore!" Gabby giggled, taking her top the rest of the way off.

"Uh… Gabriella?" Evan stuttered in surprise.

"You can just call me Gabby now." Gabby said, sitting up and taking his cock in her mouth. "Mmm…" she moaned.

"Gabby?"

Gabby removed herself with a pop, then continued to jerk him with one of her hands. "Yes?" She asked seductively.

"You do realize you just met me, right?" Evan asked.

Gabby laughed, "You newcomers! So strange, of course I was new here once too! You'll get used to it!"

Evan sighed, and figured he would get used to it, he let Gabby continue slurping on his cock. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his aron, Vulcan, pounding hard into Gabby's Flabebe.

Evan began to breathe harder and faster as Gabby rotated her tongue around his length as she bobbed up and down.

"Mmmmm…" Gabby moaned as Evan's warm cum sprayed into her mouth. She detached herself with a string of it still stuck to her. She quickly licked around his tip to get any last cum, and finished by licking her lips. "All done!" Gabby looked around the now empty room. "Oh we took a long time!" Gabby got up and put on her clothes, and returned her Flabebe, making Vulcan thrust into air for a second.

Evan returned Vulcan and pulled up his pants. "I'd better tell my mom we're leaving. Weren't we supposed to get a pokedex?"

"They were in my bag." Gabby checked her bag, "Looks like the others took theirs. Come on, let's go!" Gabby dragged Evan down the stairs.

Evan and Gabby started walking back to Evan's house. Evan's mom wasn't outside anymore, so they checked inside. Inside they found her, sprawled on a couch watching a porno, finger deep in her pussy.

"I will never get used to this, Gabby you just tell her for me." Evan looked away.

Gabby nodded, "Evan's mom?" She called.

"Yes?" Evan's mom asked, sitting up.

"So Evan's gonna go out on a journey around the region, wanna give him a goodbye kiss or something?"

"Gabby!" Evan shouted.

"Aww! You're going away, give me a hug!" Evan's mom stood up, hugging him.

"Okay mom, that's enough!" Evan said.

"No it's not." She said, before planting a large kiss on his lips.

When she was done, she lay back down on the couch and went back to her fingering. Evan just stood in shock.

"Come on Evan." Gabby started pushing Evan out the door.

 **The Flying Fishy: Done it! I think this was decent**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: BUTT SEX!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flying Fishy: Still nothing to say…**

"We just need to catch the first pokèmon we see!" Gabby said excitedly stepping into route one.

"Do you really think there's anything worthwhile out here this early?" Evan said, managing to get over the shock of seeing his mother masturbating.

"OH MY ARCEUS A SHINY!" Gabby screamed, before running off into the flowery fields of the path.

Evan disliked the idea of being in this region without Gabby since she was at least helpful to him, so he ran after her shouting "Gabby!" While he was running he failed to pay attention to anything but his direct line of site, and ran headfirst into the boobs of a girl who was jogging in a perpendicular path. He knocked them both down.

"Hi!" She said happily.

Evan pulled himself out of her breasts, they were a little smaller than Gabby's. Evan noticed that she was completely naked, with very good curves and a patch of hair about her pussy he couldn't help notice. Her hair was a mix of blonde and brunette and went past her shoulders.

The girl stood Evan up and started looking all over him, he flinched and fell backwards when she yanked down his pants to look at his length. The girl help him back up, then stared straight into his eyes saying, "You're beautiful…"

"Uhh…"

"My name's Bella! What's yours hottie?" This situation felt much too familiar.

"Evan…"

"Well then Evan, where are we heading?" Bella said, implying that they would now be traveling together.

"Actually I was already with a friend…"

"What's wrong with being with two friends?" Bella asked.

"I uh…" Evan stammered, wondering if Gabby would be happy.

"Got her!" Gabby said, running back holding a shiny eevee in her arms, Gabby's mouth was covered in cum, as well as the eevee's pussy. "I didn't have any balls, so I can't catch her fully yet. But her names Infinity and now she's with us!"

Bella ran up to Gabby, "Woah nice! You found a shiny?"

"Yup! Evan, who is this?" Gabby asked.

"Well, she's Bella and she's…" Bella smiled at him, "Going to be traveling with us."

Gabby smiled, "Well I'm good with more friends, off to Garuden Village!"

 **[Time Skip]** **  
**"Ah Garuden Village, my home town!" Bella said, gesturing the very simple town. It was made of natural stuff like trees and leaves and gardens. Evan and Gabby both noticed that there was a very large amount of naked people around. She turned to Gabby and Evan, "So what are we going to do first?"

"I would like to go to and fight the gym leader as soon as possible." Evan suggested.

"Great, that's the central building. I'll lead you to it." Bella said, quickly skipping off to one of the biggest buildings in town, she held open the leaf tarp over the front letting the two into a small room, with the walls almost completely made out of trees.

"Oh yeah, Leader Rosa has a weird thing about clothes. She hates them. So, could you strip before you go fight her please? I don't see any grass skirts around so that'll have to do." Bella explained.

"Okay!" Gabby said, sitting down and untying her shoes, taking them off before removing her skirt. She then stood up taking off her crop top, she gave her breasts a quick jiggle while winking at Evan. "You too Evan!"

"Actually, I'm not…" Evan started before Gabby removed his shirt from him. Bella pulled down his pants, earning a glare from Gabby that screamed of jealousy.

"There, you two are ready!" Bella said at the now nude Gabby and Evan before gesturing through a wooden door.

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Lazy chapter is lazy!**

 **The Flying Fishy: Oh, actually on a note. Would you people like to see us do routes along the way? I know we skipped today, but would you like to see those from now on?**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Hey I had nothing to say… well… kids if you're reading, then drink your school, stay in milk, don't do sleep and get 8 hours of drugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess Fluffybutt: I am sorry to report that Flying Fishy is not here, he is currently being an asshole and hanging out with some girlfriend he got yesterday, so I took the liberty to write a chapter of this! Luckily I know Fishy's password. But on the downside, I didn't really have much time so this is kind of short… sorry…**

Immediately after walking through the curtain, the group encountered a large hedge maze.

"Of course…" Evan sighed.

"Well it is a bit cliché, but it's a good test to see if people are worthy of mom's time." Bella explained.

Both Evan and Gabby gave her a look, "Mom?"

"Oh yeah, the gym leader's my mom. So naturally I know the way through this maze!" Bella said.

"And the way is?" Gabby asked.

Bella pondered a bit "Um… I forget, but it's probably this way!" Bella said, leading to the right.

"Hmm… she's not right, come this way Evan!" Gabby led to the left.

"Well, I'm sure if they're arguing, they are both wrong." Evan said to himself, heading straight.

 **[Evan]**

After walking straight about thirty paces, he came across a fork in the road, with a completely naked girl sitting on a tree stump. A few pokeballs were next to her.

"Hey a challenger!" She said, getting up and picking up one of her balls.

"So if I beat you, do you tell me the direction to go?" Evan asked, trying to figure out the gym.

"No…." The pigtailed girl said, shaking her head, "But you know…" She walked slowly towards Evan, her hand brushing his cock, he only flinched slightly this time. "Being a gym guard does get boring, I haven't had a good cock in me for almost five hours. How about we skip the battle, we have some fun, then I show you to Rosa?"

Evan thought, 'Well, I will have to get used to sex at some point, I should stop rejecting it.' "Sure." He finalized.

"Yay!" She said, planted a deep kiss on Evan's lips. She then fell on her back on the stump, spreading her legs wide. "Eat me please?"

Evan is a bit slow to start, but he slowly starts to lick the girl's slit, "Oh… yes!" The girl moans, rubbing her breasts. "Yes…?" The girl stops mid moan was Evan stopped eating her.

"That good?" He asked.

"Well… I mean… I guess so… you could use a little practice." She said, "Well, you going to fuck me or not?"

Evan was a bit rusty since he had not had a sexual partner in a couple months, but he stuck his cock inside her. "Ohhhhhhh…" The girl's slow pleasure was obvious. Evan began to move faster, at least thrusting took much less skill than licking.

"Yes! Harder! Go harder!" The girl screams, obviously enjoying the sex despite it actually by quite mediocre. Evan could tell this girl was extremely sex depraved working at the gym, so he actually felt good about it.

Evan quickly came in her, though compared to his sex talent, it was a lot of cum, probably all pent up in him.

"Ah… feels nice and warm." The girls said. Evan removed himself, and the girl stood quickly up.

"As promised, follow me!" She took Evans hand and dragged him.

"Why does this always happen?" He asked himself.

 **[Gabby]**

Gabby walked through the maze, angry at Evan for not following her. She also came across a turn in the maze with a girl guarding it. This girl had long brown hair and was completely naked.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hey!" Gabby replied.

"So, you're pretty hot, what're doing?" The brunette asked.

"You know, getting lost in the maze, fighting urges to make out with you." Gabby answered.

The brunette laughed, "Why do you need to fight them when I want to do the same thing?"

"Guess I don't have to." Gabby kissed the brunette, both immediately having open mouths to let each other's tongues explore each other. Gabby sped things up, she reached around, sticking two fingers into the brunette's asshole. She moaned into Gabby's mouth.

They broke the kiss, "Bet you could make me cum without even touching my pussy!" The brunette laughed.

"Challenge accepted!" Gabby said, sucking on one of her nipples, while groping the other.

"Yeah… suck my breast… finger me…" The brunette said between moans.

Gabby flicked her tongue around her nipple, each time resulting in a gasp from the girl.  
"Ooh…. I think I'm gonna…" The girl came all over the ground and Gabby's chest.

They both laughed, "So, wanna show me through the maze now?" Gabby asked the girl.

 **[Bella]**

Bella found herself in a similar situation, but no words were needed for a girl like her. She had come across a brown-haired guy, also nude. Bella had simply started sucking his cock, she knew that he'd show her the way when she was done.

Bella made loud slurping sounds as she took his cock in and out. She sat on her knees to be at level with him. The boy took the back of her head in his hand, pushing her in and out. Bella made slight choking sounds, but also moans of joy. After a few minutes, the boy easily came into Bella's mouth, show swallowed, his warm cum going down her throat.

Bella stood up, turned around, and bent over. "Round two?" She simply asked. The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around her hips, he thrust into Bella's slit, she moaned in pleasure as the boy thrust in and out of her.

Bella took part too, grinding her hips as he thrust in and out, his warm cock twisting and turning within her. After a short while, the boy burst shooting loads of his semen into her pussy. After panting a bit, Bella pulled out.

"So wanna show me the way now?" She asked. The boy nodded.

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Again, sorry for the two short chapter in a row! I'll make sure Fishy gets off his ass next time!**

 **Also, I started a story on my account so if you could check that out, that would be great. Also, me and two other authors are working on a co-op story. It is on Kitty Got Klaws' account and is called "PMD: Mating Season Forever!", do check that out too!**

 **Also, me and Fishy are going to be on vacation for the next few days and will not be able to write at all. So please bear with us during this time.**

 **And as usual, review with anything you liked, and please don't go and criticize every single mistake I made! I'm not perfect, or anywhere close!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Flying Fishy: Well… my sister got revenge and made me write this whole thing myself… luckily I got Razorback Chesire to help me!**

 **Also important note, I am changing Kyle's name to Evan, this is because when I write I keep using the name Evan from habit, so I will change it from now on, yes I will update the other chapters**

Bella and Evan were both led into the main room at about the same time. This room was a large garden with a waterfall in the back and a treeleafed roof.

"Hi mom!" Bella cheers. Inside lay Bella's mom, the gym leader Rosa, completely nude with a tangrowth fucking her pussy. Rosa was tall and tan, with wavy red hair.

Rosa smiles to Bella, seemingly forgetting the tangrowth vines in her cunt. "Hi sweetie!"

Gabby runs up behind them. Clearly upset about being last. "Oh come on!"

Bella sticks her tongue out at Gabby.

"Alright, so let's do this then?" Evan asked, holding up the pokeball he held this whole time.

Rosa moans as her tangrowth penetrates her ass as well. "Sure! Bring it on! Three on three, one pokemon each!"

Gabby sticks her tongue out to counter Bella.

"Oh, we're grouping this now?" Evan asked Bella.

"Yup! Go Ditto! Bella says, throwing out her pink blob.

Gabby smiles and throws out her pokeball. "Infinity, I choose you!" She smiles as her shiny eevee enters the battlefield.

Rosa gasps and moans as her tangrowth adds a vine to each hole. "OH Arceus! Fuck me hard!" She moans and sends out her three pokemon, two tangela and one that strongly resembles a leafeon, but with a viney cape

"What's that?" Evan asked, pulling out a pokedex from an unknown location.

"Stemution, the Life Vine Pokèmon. Stemution is the evolved form of leafeon, it is known for having hundreds of vines."

The stemution's cape of vines splits 2 and goes into the ground.

"Go Vulcan!" Evan says, sending out his Aron, "Tackle." He commands at him, Aron tackles at one of the tangela

"Transform!" Bella says, her ditto turning into stemution.

Gabby smiles and points to the opponents. "Use Swift!"

Infinity smiles and shoots out a bunch of stars into all of the opponents.

Rosa moans, not paying too much attention, but thrilled nonetheless. "Tangela! V-Vine whip! Stemution! Razor Leaf!"

The vine monsters screech in unison and begin whipping the transformed ditto.

The eeveelution evolution smiles and shoots out a barrage of leaves at her opponents.

"Mom, did you forget your own pokemon's ability again?" Bella asked as her ditto absorbed the leafs due to it's new ability, the ditto counter attacked with an x-scissor.

"Uh Vulcan, just keep tackling until it faints." The aron nods, slamming into a tangela over and over.

Rosa blushes. "Uh... oops. Tangela! Dodge, then counter!"

The first tangela dodges the aron's attack and then wraps it up in vines.

Rosa moans as her tangrowth's vines thrust back and forth in her holes. "Tie them up!"

The second tangela smiles and ties up the ditto.

Gabby frowns. "Alright, Infinity! Keep your distance and use swift again!"

Infinity nods and does so, but the stemution's vines soon wrap around the little eevee.

"Uh... Harden?" Evan said, Vulcan made himself harder in both ways

Bella shrugs. "Ditto, un-transform!" the ditto reverted, and was able to escape the vines and turn back into stemution.

Gabby frowns. "Infinity! Get out of there!"

The tangela screeches again and wraps vines around the aron's cock.

Rosa moans and cums around her tangrowth's group of vines and giggles. "How about we change things up? You guys know what to do!"

Infinity whimpers as the stemution's vines rub her little pussy.

The second tangela wraps a vine around Bella's legs.

"Aron! Keep hardening! You can't let them hurt you!" Evan said, not noticing the sexiness

Bella giggled, "Mom, don;t make it hard for me to concentrate!"

Gabby gasps as she sees the vines. "Oh no you don't! No one fucks my eevee but me!"

The stemution thinks this over for a second and then wraps vines around Gabby's legs too.

The tangela uses the vines to jack off the little aron.

Rosa moans and gasps as the tangrowth lowers her on a huge, cock-like vine. "He just wants to play with you, sweetie! It's sooo good!"

"Aron just hold out and harden more!" Evan said, still not noticing.

"You wanna play Stemution?" Bella asked, her ditto facepalming.

Gabby blushes when she notices the second set of stemution vines. "Oh fuck..."

The stemution smiles as the vines move up into Gabby's cunt, causing the trainer to moan softly.

The tangela continue their treatment as Vulcan's jacks him off and the other begins feeding it's vine into Bella's cunt.

Rosa moans out as her tangrowth cums inside her.

"VULCAN GET HARDER!" Evan shouts, so concentrated he doesn't notice his fucking teammates.

Bella falls to the ground laughing, her ditto just kinda saying 'screw this' and jumping on her.

Tangela keeps going, the aron looking rather close.

Rosa moans as the tangrowth cums all over her using different vines.

The stemution and the tangela smile and move Gabby and Bella together while inserting vines in both their asses.

Vulcan cums directly upwards, right for his shocked trainer to see.

Bella moans as all her holes are filled, her ditto getting her mouth.

The tangela then looks over to Evan, sending vines toward his cock as well.

Gabby moans and sucks Bella's nipples while the vines twist around in her cunt and butt.

Rosa smiles and fingers herself as she watches.

Evan notices the vines wrapping around his cock, "We still win, right?" Evan asked, slowly touching the vines

Bella moans as she plays with her other breast.

Rosa nods and moans, not really listening as much as masturbating.

Gabby continues and fingers Bella, the vines slipping around her hand.

Bella moves down to Gabby's ass, her ditto still thrusting in and out of her mouth.

Gabby moans louder as the stemution adds bigger vines and moves them faster.

Bella cums all around the vines.

Vulcan meanwhile shakes his cock in front of the tangela.

The tangela smiles and jacks him off along with his trainer.

Gabby moans and cums too, moving the ditto so she can make out with Bella.

The ditto had just cum before being removed, so Bella gave some cum to Gabby

Vulcan shakes his head, "Aron aron!" He says, pointing to his cock, he then turns around and points to his ass.

Gabby moans and licks it up eagerly.

The tangela inserts a vine into the aron's ass while jacking Evan off.

Bella giggles, "My mouth is open!"

Aron shakes his head again, "Aron!" He points to his ass, then turns and points to his cock, then starts air humping.

The tangela smiles and lifts Vulcan up before putting him at Bella's mouth.

Vulcan jumps off and shakes his head, he points to his cock, air humps, points to the tangela, then to his ass.

The tangela moves away the vines from between her legs, looking towards Vulcan curiously.

Vulcan happily jumps on her, sticking his cock in.

Tangela screeches eagerly and cums from her vines in the girl's holes.

Vulcan quickly thrusts in and out, while she keeps jacking his trainer

Gabby moans as the stemution cums in her ass and cunt.

Bella moans as well, since the tengela just came in her

Gabby smiles and hugs Bella close, making out with her while cumming again

Vulcan cums deep into the tangela

Rosa moans and cums while fingering herself. "Congratulations! You win!"

"Yay!" Bella said.

"That was strange..." Evan commented.

Gabby giggles. "What are you talking about? That was one of the coolest gym battles ever! Even by our region's standards!"

"Wasn't this your first gym?" Evan asked with a raised eyebrow

Gabby giggles. "I watch a lot on tv."

"So can we have our badges now?" Evan asked, assuming Rosa would forget.

Rosa smiles and extends her hand. "Yes, you have both earned your Bouquet Badge!" In her hand are two badges shaped like a small collection of roses

"Mom, I want to join them too!" Bella said, "Can I please?"

Rosa smiles and nods. "Of course sweetie, one second." She smiles and gets another badge for Bella

"Great, now can we three find a place to stay?" Evan asked Gabby

Rosa smiles sweetly. "You can stay at my place if you wish!"

"Oh really? Thanks... I guess..." Evan though of the awkward nudity

Gabby smiles and giggles. "I would love that!"

Rosa smiles. "I hope you all have a good time"

Evan nudged Gabby, "Think I should keep my clothes off?"

Gabby nods and grabs his cock. "Totally!" She smiles and jacks him off a bit.

"Yeah, but I mean, sure I can't put them on?" Evan asked.

"Yes! We're in a nudist city! Stay nude!"

"Alright…" Evan mumbled.

The groups finds they're way out of the gym

Gabby skips along happily, cradling her eevee to let the little pokemon rest.

Evan finally remembers to take his aron back

Gabby smiles sweetly to Bella. "What's it like being a nudist 24/7?

"Fun, easier, cheaper, you know!" Bella giggles

Gabby giggles and cups her tits. "Must be nice getting to see beauties like us and hunks like Evan all natural all the time."

"Well I never really see anyone with clothes on, so it's almost a little hotter to see someone in some sexy clothing!" Bella said

Gabby smiles and puts an arm around Bella's shoulder. "You should see me when I get all dolled up in sexy clothing. Evan! You should see it too!"

"I'm sure I will eventually." Evan says as he follows Rosa

Gabby giggles and kisses his cheek.

Bella sees this and kisses his other cheek

Gabby presses her tits into Evan's chest and kisses his lips

Bella joins for a triple kiss

"Okay okay, enough girls." Evan says, pushing them off and walking away

"He a virgin?" Bella asks

Gabby shrugs. "I don't think so."

"Wait... did you fuck him already?" Bella asks, worried

Gabby pouts. "Not much... just a quick blow job. "

"Well I'll beat you to first fuck in the region!" Bella says

Gabby frowns. "No way! He's mine!"

"You think so?" Bella smirked

Gabby smiles. "I know so! We started our journey together!"

"How long ago though?" Bella smirked harder

Gabby smiles. "Today. I was the first person he met in the region."

"How do you know?" Bella asked

Gabby rolls her eyes. "Because he just moved here, duh!"

"Fine." Bella grumbled

"Girl's, come on!" Evan said, making to the house

Gabby smiles as she skips up to his side.

The group enter Bella's home

Rosa smiles sweetly. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Gabby smiles and looks around. "Nice place"

"So I guess you have a guest room somewhere?" Evan asks

Rosa nods. "Yes, but you have to share a bed"

Gabby smiles and giggles. "No problem!"

Bella gives Gabby an angry glare

Gabby sticks her tongue out at Bella.

"So guess we should be heading up then?" Evan asks

Rosa smiles. "But what about dinner?"

"Oh, you're making us dinner, you're nice." Evan commented

Rosa smiles again. "It's the least I can do for guests.

"Alright, uh... how soon will it be ready?" Evan asked.

Rosa shrugs. "I'm cooking for five so probably an hour."

"Five?" Evan asks.

Rosa nods. "My other daughter will be here soon."

"Ugh, she's such a bore!" Bella says

Rosa frowns. "Bella! Be nice!"

"She is though!" Bella replied

Rosa sighs. "She's just shy."

"Yeah, but still..." Bella rolled her eyes

Rosa sighs again. "She promised she'd stay naked while she's here"

"Still might not. You know her. Might just be nude under a cloak or something"

Rosa pouts aNdamukong crosses her arms. "Do you want me to spank you, young lady?"

"Maybe~" Bella giggles

*and. No idea what happened there

Rosa smiles and giggles too. "That can be arranged."

Gabby smiles. "Can I spank her too?"

Bella giggles, wondering what her mom would say

Rosa smiles and nods. "Sure! She deserves it."

Bella lays done on the dining room table.

Rosa smirks and smacks Bella across her ass

Bella giggles as her cheek bounces a little

Gabby smiles and spanks her hard.

Evan can't help but get a slow hard on off Bella's ass

Gabby giggles and squeezes both of Bella's cheeks while Rosa spanks her again

Bella notices Evan's hard on and says, "Hey Evan, come up here."

Evan does and Bella takes his cock in her mouth

Gabby frowns and moves up to Evan. "No way! This is a punishment! I'll help you Evan!" She smiles and moves him back

Bella growls at Gabby for that

Luckily, before anything else can happen, the doorbell rings. Rosa smiles sweetly. "That must be Lilly! Bella sweetie, please get the door."

Bella walked over answering the door to Lily, who was in fact wearing a cloak to cover herself

Lilly smiles sweetly. "H-hi Bella!"

"Come on in! We have guests!" Bella says

Lilly blushes as she sees Evan. "What are you doing here?"

"The gym leader invited us to stay the night, why are you here?" Evan asks

Lilly blushes brighter. "The gym leader is my mom..."

"Oh... sorry about that then." Evan said

Lily blushes brightly. "You're going to be here all night?"

"Yes, me and Gabby are." Evan explains

Lily blushes. "Aww. I thought it was just Mommy and sis... this is gonna be a lot harder now..."

"Harder to do what?" Evan couldn't help but ask

Lily blushes and pulls off her cloak, now fully nude

"Wow sis, I'm surprised you took that off. You didn't even have to." Bella noted

Lily nods. "I did. For you and mom and the traditions of our village."

Bella laughs, "I know you just have a crush on Evan here!"

Lily shakes her head. "I don't like guys... you know that!"

"Yeah... but I'm sure some guys are hot enough to change your mind." Bella teased, Evan just slowly backed away

Lily shyly looks over to Gabby, who giggles in response

"So Rosa, when is dinner going to be ready?" Evan asked

Rosa smiles. "About 45 minutes from now"

"But moom! I'm hungry!" Bella complained.

Gabby smiles and sits in front of Bella. "You can eat my pussy!"

Bella smiles, getting on her knees and quickly eating her out

Gabby moans and pushes Bella deeper.

Lilly just kinda watches

Bella licks even deeper and faster

Gabby moans and cums in her mouth.

Bella drinks it up eagerly.

Gabby smiles and giggles. "What next?"

"Well I want to go suck on Evan..." Bella says, standing up

Gabby smiles as she gets a naughty idea. "HoWhat about we share it?"

"Only if we're just sucking, I'll be his first fuck of the region." Bella answers

Gabby shrugs. "We will see." She giggles and walks over to Evan."

"Wait for me!" Bella said.

"Uh... what're you doing?" Evan asked

Gabby smiles and gets down on her knees before kissing his dick

Bella takes a nice lick of it

Gabby smiles and licks the other side

Bella goes, putting the tip in her mouth

Gabby kisses his shafts and licks all around his dick

Bella pulls off, licking around his tip in circles

Gabby licks his tip too and kisses Bella a little

Bella kisses Gabby, Evan's cock between their lips

Gabby smiles and takes Evan's dick in her mouth

Bella licks up and down the shaft, going up to Gabby's chin

Gabby bobs her head and sucks like a pro

Bella pushes her off, taking his cock in her mouth now

Gabby spanks her as she sucks his balls

Finally, Evan cums in Bella's mouth, she swallows and detaches, saying "Ha ha." Mockingly to Gabby

Gabby frowns and kisses Bella, licking up all the cum from her mouth.

Bella smiles then asks, "Mom, is dinner ready now?"

"Cum and get it!"

Bella and Evan both sit at sides of the table

Rosa smiles and sits down. There are only three chairs so Lilly has to sit on Rosa's lap.

Gabby smiles and giggles before sitting on Evan's

"Uh... okay..." Evan muttered, slowly accepting the new region

This earns another angry glare from Bella

Gabby smiles and kisses him.

Bella grumbles, eating her food

Gabby smiles and grinds her cunt on his leg

Bella stands up and picks up her plate, moving to sit on Evan's other leg

Gabby frowns and sits full on his lap, her cunt almost on his dick

Bella shoves her off, being in the same position Gabby was once in

Gabby growls and gets up, shoving her off and hugging Evan tight.

"So uh... Rosa, where is this guest room?" Evan asked, finished with his meal with the girls were fighting over him

Rosa smiles sweetly. "Up the stairs, last door on the left."

Evan stands up, knocking Gabby off and walks upstairs and into the last door on the left

Gabby bows and smiles. "Thanks for the meal!" She smiles and gets up before following Evan.

Evan lies down in the bed

Gabby gently knocks on the door.

"Come in." Evan says

Gabby smiles and walks in. "Sorry about earlier!"

"Don't worry about it." Evan yawns

Gabby smiles and hugs him. "Wanna fuck now?"

"Hmm, I dunno." Evan says lying down under the covers

Gabby smiles and pulls off his covers slowly. "Please?"

"I'll think about it," Evan said, turning and secretly grinning

Gabby smiles and wraps her tits around his dick

Evan's dick starts to tent through the blanket, "Why don't you come under the covers?" He asked Gabby

Gabby smiles and does so, hugging him and positioning her cunt near his cock. "Ready?"

Evan smiles at her, "Yes, though I think you should lead if you don't mind"

Gabby smiles and lowers herself on him, his dick going right into her cunt. "Oh Evan! It's so good!"

Evan reaches up, grasping each tit

Gabby moans and giggles while bouncing on him.

Evan pulls her in, planting a kiss on her lips

Gabby kisses back as they fuck like lopunny

Evan cums quickly in Gabby's pussy

Gabby moans happily. "Yes! Fill me up! Cum in my pussy!" She squeals in bliss and cums too.

Meanwhile, downstairs the normal occupants sit around, still eating a little

Lily smiles a little shyly to Bella. "How have you been?"

"Good, beat our mom, got spanked by our mom, met this hot guy I'm totally going to do him before Gabby." Bella said

Lily smiles sweetly. "You're so naughty!"

"I know, I try. Unlike boring old you." Bella says

Lily pouts. "I can be naughty when I want to!"

"Name one time." Bella smirks

Lily smirks back and stands up.

"What are you trying sis?" Bella asks

Lily smiles and sits on Bella's lap before kissing her.

Bella breaks and says, "Yeah twincest is dirty, but can you get dirtier?"

Lily smiles and pinches Bella's nipples

Bella leans down a bit, giving her sister's nipple a quick lick

Rosa frowns. "Girls! Not at the table! Take it to your room!

"But moooom! Do you know how hard it is to get Lily into her fun mood?" Bella whines

Rosa frowns. "I said to your room!"

Lily whimpers and goes upstairs obediently.

"This is bull crap..." Bella whines as she follows her sister

When she makes it to the room, Lily is laying back on the bed with her legs spread and her eyes on her sister. She blushes brightly and quietly whispers. "Fuck me..."

Bella can't help but hear moans from the guest room though, she thinks hard about what she should do

Lily pouts and cups her tits. "Please sis! Let's be naughty together!"

Bella looks back and sighs, "Too late anyway if they're doing what I think they're doing..." Bella walks over to her sister

Lily smiles and hugs her. She giggles and licks her nipple.

Bella pushes her onto her bed, then starts eating her out

Lily gasps and moans loudly, shuddering in pleasure.

Bella sticks her tongue further in, wriggling it around

Lily moans and cums hard.

Bella eats it up

Lily smiles and giggles. "My turn."

Bella lays back, showing her pussy to her twin.

Lily smiles and licks it slowly

Bella gives a light moan, pushing her sister in deeper

Lily smiles and fingers her with three digits while licking

Bella moans, a little cum starting to flow out

Lily giggles and goes faster

A huge spurt of cum shoots out this time

Lily blushes and moans as her sister literally cums in her face

Bella giggles, "Like it?"

Lily nods. "Being naughty with you is fun!"

Bella laughed, wondering if she would get to check on Evan

Lily hugs Bella close. "I love you..."

"Love you too." Bella says

Lily kisses her and licks her lips for entrance

Bella opens up, letting their tongues swirl

Lily moans into the kiss and hugs her tight

Bella hugs back and squeezes

Lily giggles and notices the moans. "What's going on?"

"I dunno... but I want to check."

Lily nods and gets up. "Let's go."

Bella get's up, "Should I knock, or just sneak in?" She asks

Lily shrugs. "Depends on if you're asking me or you."

Bella put a finger to her lip, and slowly opened the door

Inside, Gabby is moaning like a bitch in heat as Evan fucks her ass, her face and tits stained with his cum

"Gabby! How could you!" Bella yells

Gabby giggles and gives Bella a peace sign. "Toldya he was mine!" She moans and squeals as she cums again.

"But I was oing to be his frist!" Bella whined

Gabby smiles and giggles. "He wanted me too!"

"Uh... you know..." Evan started

"Why do you get to be his first anyway? I'm way hotter!" Bella interupted

Gabby frowns and growls. "Says who? Apparently not Evan!"

"Uh Bella, if it makes you..." Evan again started

"Well... I know you have an eevee, how do I know you didn't use attract on him?" Bella asked, which is a pretty stupid question considering everything can learn that move

Gabby smirks. "I did actually. But I like to call it being sexy!"

"You did?" Evan asked, confused

Gabby frowns. "No, I attracted you by being sexy. I was using a metaphor!"

"Ooh, okay, so Bella, Gabby..."

"I don't care about Gabby!" Bella interrupted.

Gabby growls. "Well I care!"

"Well you see,"

"Gabby took my spot of being first! So don't talk about her!" Bella snapped

Gabby frowns. "Evan wanted me to fuck him! He asked me to join him under the covers!"

"Uh... Bella?"

Bella ignored him again, "How do I know you're not lying?"

Gabby growls. "Tell her, Evan!"

"Well... uh... Gabby wasn't the first person I had sex with in this region..." Evan said, almost a little shyly

Gabby growls again. "WHAT?!"

"Ha!" Bella says, relieved

Gabby sticks her tongue out at Bella. "But that means that you still aren't his first fuck! You haven't fucked him at all!"

"But you weren't his first fuck either." Bella replied

Gabby smiles and hugs him, his dick still deep in her ass. "But I bet I'm much better than whatever random whore he found."

"Yeah, I do you even want to know who she is? I don't!" Bella said, clearly lying

Gabby shrugs. "Well anyway, do you mind? We're in the middle of something!"

"I kinda wanna know though..." Bella said, barely audible

Gabby shrugs, not caring and wanting to fuck.

"So you won't tell me?" Bella says

"Not unless Gabby wants me to." Evan replies, giving her a quick thrust

Gabby moans softly. "Maybe later."

Evan nods, then cums in her ass

Gabby moans happily and cums again. "I love you, Evan!"

"Uh... alright..." Evan says awkwardly, Bella's eyes light up a little

Gabby moans and smiles as she hugs him close. "That was awesome!"

Lily blushes brightly and checks if it's safe to come out.

Evan hugs her back, first pulling out

Gabby smiles and gently rubs his dick. "Got enough for one more load?"

"Probably"

Gabby giggles and jacks him off, moving over so he can cum on her tits again

"Why can't I get some?" Bella asked

Lilly taps her shoulder. "You could have mine..."

"I want Evan's though!" Bella said

Gabby smiles. "You can have the scraps of this shot."

"Can I fuck him afterwards?" Bella asks

Gabby shrugs. "Maybe. But only if I can fuck you again."

Evan cums all over Gabby

Gabby smiles and giggles before licking the tip of his cock to get the rest of his cum. "Yummy!"

Bella sighed and walked away

Gabby frowns. "Wait! You wanna fuck him or not?"

"Really? You'd let me?" Bella asks

Gabby nods. "Well you'd have to ask him. I already got a double creampie tonight"

"May I?" Bella asked,

"I dunno, I'm kinda sleepy."

Gabby smiles and relaxes, letting the cum on her tits and dripping from her holes as it is.

"Yeah, sorry Bella, maybe tomorrow?"

Bella tries hard to smile and says, "Sure." Before walking out of the room.

Gabby giggles as she falls asleep, having all kinds of sweet wet dreams

Evan falls asleep with her.

 **The Flying Fishy: Alright! This chapter was an RP between me and Razorback Cheshire, copied word from word from our PMs, now I would like to ask, do you prefer this style of writing? Or do you prefer the normal one?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Fluffybutt: I'm back!**

Evan slept quietly as the sun started to leak in the window into the nature-themed room, he was already hard enough for the day ahead of him, and the sleeping girl next to him. Gabby smiles as she wakes up to a pleasant surprise of Evan's morning wood. She turns around under the covers and licks his cock up the shaft. Evan moves a little from the feeling, not waking up he turns on his back so his cock makes a tent in the sheets Gabby giggles and kisses his tip before sucking his dick fully, bobbing her head up and down while licking his dick.

Evan stirs a little more and wakes up. He lifts the covers to reveal his raven haired friends

Gabby smiles and pulls up before waving to Evan. "Hey! Did you like my wakeup call?"

Though Evan wanted to tell her 'It'll take some getting used to,' he instead said, "Why wouldn't I?" Lifting the covers off her head.

Gabby giggles and jacks him off more. "You want more?"

Evan chuckled and told his friend, "Sure."

Gabby smiles sweetly and licks his dick before taking it full in her mouth. Evan simply lays back, arms behind head, letting Gabby work. Gabby bobs her head rapidly and makes a bunch of gagging and slurping sounds. Due to Gabby's experienced blowjob, and Evan's inexperienced sex life, he came in her mouth rather quickly. Gabby moans and drinks all his cum eagerly.

Evan chuckled, "You're something, Gabby!"

Gabby smiles and pulls up happily, opening her mouth to show the cum before swallowing again. They both laugh for a while at this.

Gabby smiles and hugs him. "You're the best."

"I'm surprised you think that!" Evan smiles.

Gabby smiles and giggles. "Well, the best guy that is!"

"So we heading out today?" Evan asks, changing the subject.

Gabby nods eagerly. "Definitely!"

Evan lays back down, "Do you like this town?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "It's fun being able to be naked and fuck all the time."

"Can't say I like the lack of electronics though." Evan states at the pretty much Amish town.

Gabby nods. "They only have regular dildos here instead of vibrators!"

"...I think you have a problem."

Gabby shrugs. "I like sex toys."

"Hey Gabby, can I ask you something that might sound a little jerkish?" Evan asked.

Gabby nods slowly. "Uh sure!"

Evan gets close and whispers, "Mind if we leave Bella behind?"

Gabby smiles sweetly and giggles. "I'm sure if she wants to see us again, she'll catch up!"

"Right!" Evan looks around, expecting to find his clothes. He finds none on the uneven wood floors.

Gabby frowns and looks around. "Where's my outfit?"

"Crud, did we leave them at the gym?" Evan asked.

Gabby sighs. "Probably!"

"Guess we should go back and get them, huh?" Evan says.

Gabby pouts. "Do we have to?"

"I would prefer to."

Gabby shrugs and pouts. "Fine..."

Evan smiles and stands up, opening the door to the simple hallway of the gym leader's home. Gabby pouts and nuzzles him, not wanting to get up.

"Come on Gabby, do we not want to be the very best?" Evan smiled.

Gabby smiles and kisses him before getting up. "Ok, but you gotta fuck me as soon as we get the chance!"

Evan laughs nervously, "Okay."

Gabby smiles and walks down the hall, swaying her ass for him. Evan follows her down the stairs, where Lily and Rosa are eating at the table in the simple and natural kitchen.

Rosa smiles to them. "Good morning!"

Lily quickly turns away from Gabby.

"Morning." Evan replies to the redheaded woman.

Gabby smiles to Lily. "Mornin' Lil!" She smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Lily flinches a bit, and says. "Good morning Gabby."

Gabby smiles sweetly and hugs Lily close. "You're so cute!"

Lily brushes brightly at the hug.

Gabby smiles and kisses her cheek. "If you ever wanna 'be naughty' with me, let me know!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Lily stutters.

Gabby giggles and kisses her again.

Rosa smiles sweetly. "I think that's enough for now"

"Thanks for letting us stay, Rosa!" Evan says, trying to speed things along. Knowing Gabby she could kiss Lily forever.

Gabby smiles and nods. "I had a great time!"

Rosa smiles sweetly. "Good luck on your adventure!"

"Thanks!" Evan says, walking out the front door into the foresty village.

Gabby kisses Lilly one more time before following him. Evan looks around through all the treehouses and wood houses, "Where was the gym again?" He asks.

Gabby points to the huge tree in the middle of the town

"Ah thank you, now to find our clothes." Evan said, walking through the town of nudists. Gabby smiles and follows him close. They quickly reach their destination and go inside the tree gym.

Gabby looks around the room, but can't find their clothes. "Hey, what gives?"

A familiar pig-tailed girl walked through the curtain. "Oh, it's you!" She said to Evan.

Gabby looks confused at her sudden appearance. "Who are you?"

The girls makes an o face and says, "I don't know you, but he was nice and fucked me yesterday! Gym duty gets really boring."

Gabby pouts slightly. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah! I'm Penny. What are you doing here?" The pig-tailed girl asked.

Gabby shrugs. "We're looking for our clothes

Penny grinned bashfully. "Oh yeah, we kinda burn any clothes left here as sacrifices. We really hate them in this village."

Gabby smiles slightly. "R-really?"

"Yes." Penny replied.

Evan sighed and said, "Geez, you people are weird."

Gabby shoves him. "That's not nice, Evan!" She smiles to Penny. "I kinda like being nude all the time."

Penny smiles, "Maybe you should live here then!"

Gabby shrugs. "Maybe... my sister's town is pretty cool about nudists too."

"Oh? Who's your sister?" Penny asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Her name is Nyx."

"Oh Nyx, yeah I know of her. Is she going to be at the festival?" Penny asked.

Gabby nods. "Definitely!"

"Great! You going there?" Penny asked Evan.

"When and where is it?" Evan asked.

Gabby smiles. "It's a big porn festival in Yusanaan City! It's not far and there's even a gym there!"

"Oh uh... probably?" Evan said.

"Great! A lot of gym leaders and going and cumming there!" Penny said.

Gabby giggles and rubs her own nipple. "It's incredible!"

"I'll be there, here." Penny pulls a pen out of somewhere and writes a number on Evan's arm. "Maybe we can meet up."

Gabby pouts again. "Y-yeah... sure."

"Great!" Penny smiles, "Well I have to go, see you there!" Penny says, walking back to the gym.

Gabby smiles and grabs Evan's arm. "Well let's get going!"

"Alright alright." Evan says as he is dragged.

Gabby smiles and leads Evan towards the forest.

The forest was large dense and much like the gym. It was a maze. It was like whoever made the paths was just trying to be a huge troll and split them up. The trees were so dense it was as if it was night all the time.

Gabby frowns and thinks for a second. She closes her eyes and points to a random path. "That way!" Evan is once again literally dragged down the path, they get to an intersection that looks almost identical to the last one.

Gabby frowns and repeats her earlier tactic. "We'll be out in no time!"

"This is never going to work..." Evan sighed as he is drug once again.

Gabby stops and looks back at him. "What would you suggest?"

"Good point." Evan notes.

Gabby stops and shrugs. "No really, what should we do?"

"Keep walking in random directions, we're main characters so it's bound to work some time." Evan suggested.

Gabby nods. "If not, then I'm sure something will happen to progress the plot!"

"Exactly! So keep walking!"

Gabby smiles and nods before going on. As Gabby blindly walks through the forest, she runs into a person.

"Ow." The girl said. She had long blue-blonde hair, and looked to be able 12 or 13. She wore nothing but a furry pink leotard.

Gabby blushes a little. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She smiles and fixes herself before helping the girl up. "Cute outfit!"

"It's okay. My name's Tamora! Are you two nudists?" The girl asked.

Gabby shrugs. "I like being nude, but we normally have clothes. We sorta... lost them..." She blushes and giggles while gently feeling the leotard.

"That's no good! You need clothes!" Tamora shouted.

Gabby blushes. "Well we don't have any with us..."

"We can all share then! Ikhahui! Help cover them up!" Suddenly, her leotard growled a little, then grew and grabbed Evan and Gabby, pulling them in next to her. "We do you guys like?" Tamora asked.

Gabby blushes brightly. "Uh... crop top and miniskirt?"

"Just, something normal I guess?" Evan says.

The leotard somehow forms those on them in the same fluffy pink style, however, it was still connected to Tamora.

Gabby blushes again. "Woah... what's going on?"

"Oh, this is my pokemon Ikhahui! He's a Cottodermy." Tamora explains.

"What is that?" Evan says, pulling a pokedex from somewhere.

The dex said, "Cottodermy, the Stuffed Animal pokemon. Cottodermy evolves from whimsicott and has complete control over its cotton. It can take any form. Sadly, they are often quite scared of humans. Their penises are also known for being incredibly hard." Evan raised an eyebrow at that last point.

Gabby smiles and giggles. "It tickles!"

"Yeah, he does that." Tamora explained at Ikhahui finished.

Gabby smiles and giggles. "I like it! Can you make me some panties too, Ikhahui?"

A head similar to a whimsicot without cotton popped out of Tamora's chest cotton, it shook its head and went back in.

"Sorry, he doesn't really like doing sexual thing with other people because he's no fun." Tamora explained.

"That Why I'm in a skirt?" Evan asked, as he was in fact now dressed in a pink kilt.

Gabby pouts. "Why not? It's fun! Come on little guy, please?"

"Please? Ikhahui She wants panties." Tamora asks. A short sigh comes from her chest piece, and panties form under Gabby's skirt.

Gabby giggles and moans as the cotton tickles her pussy. "Thank you! It feels great!"

"Not as good as mine though!" Tamora teases.

Gabby smiles. "Can I see?"

Tamora giggles saying, "Sure, Ikhahui?" The bottom of the leotard compresses into the top to show Ikhahui's legs wrapping around the small girl's waist, his cock going up her.

Gabby giggles and gasps. "Aww wow! Lucky! I heard that Cottodermy have super strong dicks!"

"Yup!" Tamora giggled, her clothing covering her back up.

Gabby giggles and pets the cotton. "You're pretty cool, Ikhahui!"

"So where you guys going?" Tamora asked.

Evan thought, "Forgot the name, sorry I'm new here."

Gabby smiles. "We're going to Yusanaan City for the festival!

"Great I didn't miss it! I started heading there a couple weeks ago, but I got lost. Say, how soon is it? I lost track of time." Tamora asked.

Gabby frowns. "Day after tomorrow..."

"We better find our way out then! Fast!" Tamora says. "Know the way out by any chance?"

Gabby sighs. "No..."

"Are we just going to be trapped in here and die?" Evan asked, actually worried.

Tamora laughed, "No, you won't die, there are plenty of berries and fresh water around."

Suddenly, the bushes start rustling nearby.

"Who's there?" Evan asked at the bushes.

Onyx pops her head out of the bushes. "Oh hey guys!"

Evan looked at her confused, "Do I know you?" He asked, forgotten her already.

Gabby shoves him and helps her friend out of the bushes. "Evan, don't you remember Onyx?"

"Uhh... no?" Evan responded.

Gabby frowns. "Onyx, our neighbor, has a zorua?"

Onyx smiles. "A riolu too!"

"Wasn't she with us when we got our starters?" Evan asked, seeming to remember the brown haired girl.

Onyx nods and giggles. "There you go!"

"So, do you know the way out of here?" Tamora asked Onyx.

Onyx shrugs. "I know two... which one do you want?"

"Yusnaan please!" Tamora requests.

Onyx smirks. "Yusanaan exit or Yusanaan entrance?"

"Uh... Oh no..." Tamora worries.

Evan thinks for a second, "Aren't those the same thing?"

Onyx giggles. "Maybe~..."

Evan facepalms in annoyance.

Onyx smiles. "Do you want to get to Yusanaan from here?"

"Yes!" Tamora says, "Please!"

Onyx nods and walks down a nearby path. "Follow me!"

"This had better be correct." Evan reminds.

Onyx smiles as they arrive at the entrance to Yusanaan City. "It stings that you doubt me."

The rest of the group clumsily follow, since all they're clothes are attached together.

"We were right next to it?" Evan asked in annoyance.

Onyx shrugs. "Did you really expect to take more than a chapter?"

"I expected it to take more than a couple words. What is this forest? Zelda?" Evan asked the sky.

Onyx giggles. "Gotcha!"

The entire city vanishes and a zorua pops of a spinning purple ball. Evan's jaw drops, and Tamora looks like she's about to cry.

Onyx smiles as the zorua lands on her shoulder. "Sorry, couldn't resist! I'll take you to the real exit."

"Okay, thank you!" Tamora says in advanced.

Onyx giggles and winks. "No problem, cutie."

"Can you show us the way now?" Evan asked Onyx, who seemed to be stalling.

Onyx sighs. "Fine... but I'm horny..."

"I'm okay waiting if you want that!" Tamora giggled.

Onyx smiles and nods. "Let's fuck!"

"I'm good with that! Ikhahui come off!" Tamora commanded, he quickly retracted all his cotton and made it white again, leaving Evan and Gabby nude, and showed heavy tan lines on Tamora. However, his did continue to hold onto Tamora and keep his dick in her.

Onyx smiles and giggles before grabbing Tamora's tits. In response to this, Ikhahui started thrusting in and out of Tamora, making sure he kept attention.

Onyx smiles to the little guy. "You wanna taste a different pussy?"

Ikhahui shakes his head and keeps thrusting.

"He doesn't really like anyone but you, you know how Cottodermy are." Tamora explains.

Onyx smiles and giggles before squeezing and pinching her nipples. "I love your tan!"

Tamora laughs, "Yeah, Ikhahui does that to me!"

Onyx giggles. "I think it's cute."

Gabby smiles to Evan. "Wanna watch, fuck, or both?"

Tamora smiles, kissing her on the cheek.

Evan puts his hands behind his head, "I'm good with whatever you feel like doing."

Onyx cups her chin with her hand before kissing her lips.

Gabby smiles and shakes her ass for him. "I want to fuck."

Seeing the kiss, Ikhahui starts to thrust harder and faster.

Evan smiles, "You can lead again."

Onyx chuckles as she sees this. "I really want some of that pokemon dick."

"Ikhahui doesn't really like to do people though, besides me." Tamora reminded.

Onyx smiles as her zorua makes her look like an exact copy of Tamora. "Can you return him for a bit?"

"He'll let you do me if I tell him." Tamora says, "No need to return him."

Onyx giggles. "I want him to do me if that's ok."

"Ikhahui, can you do her? Please? She would really like it!" Tamora almost begs. Ikhahui reluctantly gets off his trainer, his dick hard as ever.

Onyx smiles once she sees his dick. "Oh yeah baby, put it right in my cunt!"

Ikhahui waits for Tamora's approval. "Ikhahui, please do whatever she says and make her happy! And could you please watch your language!" Tamora says.

Onyx smirks. "Pussy cunt dick ass fuck slut whore!"

"Please don't, what if an adult catches you?" Tamora reminds.

Onyx giggles. "We're in the woods, and who the fuck cares? Please fuck my dripping pussy!"

Ikhahui doesn't do anything. "You know you still have clothes on, right?" Tamora asks.

Onyx frowns. "Oh, I thought I took them off..." She shrugs and strips off her black jacket and jeans before sitting down and spreading her legs. "Better?"

Ikhahui now reluctantly pushes his hard cock into her dripping pussy, hugging Onyx with all limbs

Onyx smiles and moans happily. "Soo big and hard!"

Tamora laughs, "I know! I have him in me almost all day!"

Onyx smiles sweetly. "May I have a taste of your pussy?"

Tamora sticks her tongue out, "Yes, you may have a taste of my slit, I see you still don;t use good language." Tamora straddles the older girl's face.

Onyx smiles and licks the young girl's slit. "I never do. Your cunt is delicious by the way!" She giggles and grabs her butt before eating her out like an expert."

Tamora giggles as her cunt is eaten out, Ikhahui keeps thrusting in and out at the same speed. Onyx moans as she cums and fingers Tamora's cunt while licking faster. Tamora moans loudly at her skilled friend's worked. Ikhahui pulls out fully, since he had made Onyx cum.

Onyx smiles. "I think he's ready for you again." She smiles and puts her whole hand in Tamora's cunt

Tamora gives a long moan, during this moan Ikhahui jumped on her and started fucking her ass, he holds on with all four limbs again. Onyx smiles and fists her faster. "You like being a little slut, you fucking whore? Look at you with a fist in your cunt and a pokemon's dick in your ass! Cum hard, you fucking bitch!"

Tamora is too pleased to note Onyx's language, instead she starts cumming.

Onyx giggles and drinks her cum. "You taste great, whore."

"Language..." Tamora giggles.

Onyx smiles and gets up before pinching her nipples. "What was that, whore?"

Tamora falls backwards out of laughter.

Onyx smiles and pins her down. "You like being a little bitch for me, slut?"

"Maybe~" Tamora laughs

Onyx smiles and hugs her closer to her tits. "Fuck bitch slut pussy cock ass tits."

"Yay! I did good!" Tamora squeals.

Gabby giggles as she watches. "Those two are so cute together.

"Yeah, guess you could say that..." Evan said, slightly concerned about Tamora's age.

Gabby smiles and kisses him. Evan kisses back, hugging her. Gabby smiles and wraps her arms around him.

Evan breaks their kiss, "Can you lead? You know I'm new at this."

Gabby smiles and gets on all fours. "Just fuck me!"

"You know you weren't specific enough." Evan smirks.

Gabby smiles and shakes her ass. "Fuck my pussy!"

Evan smiles, wrapping his arms around her hips, he thrusts into her pussy.

Gabby moans and smiles up to him. "More!"

Evan smiles and pulls out almost all the way and slams into her again. Gabby smiles and moans while thrusting herself back into Evan. Evan starts to go in and out of her, thrusting a little faster each time. Gabby moans happily and bites her lip. Evan cums in her pussy pretty quickly. Gabby moans and cums hard

Evan pants, "I getting better?"

Gabby giggles and nods. "Definitely"

Evan slowly pulls out, panting.

"What now?" Evan asked her.

Gabby smiles. "Time to move on?"

"Guess so." Evan says, looking at Onyx putting her clothes back on and Tamora putting Ikhahui back on.

Onyx kisses Tamora on her lips. "That was awesome."

Tamora giggles, "Yep!"

Onyx giggles too. "We should fuck together more often."

"Maybe~ Can you show us the way out now?" Tamora asks.

Onyx nods and takes them down the right path.

"You guys need clothes again!" Tamora said, dragging Evan and Gabby close to her and wrapping them up with Ikhahui so they were all forced to awkwardly walk together.

Gabby kisses her cheek. "Thanks whore!"

"Not you too..." Tamora whined.

Gabby giggles cutely. "Jk!"

 **The Flying Fishy: Thank you all for reading! Now this chapter was also written by RP, however we did edit this one a lot more. Only one person told us which style her preferred, so we'll create a poll for it.**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Yeah! PLEASE tell if you prefer this RP style or the traditional in the poll! Also, if we use the RP style, than we will always edit like this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Flying Fishy: Hi everyone! News, Razorback Cheshire is now an official co-op parner! Be nice to her!**

 **Razorback Cheshire: Hi everyone! I'm here now!**

Onyx smiles as they walk through the forest. "Just a little farther!"

"Finally out of the woods, after so long!" Tamora cries, tears of joy flowing down her face.

Onyx smiles as the trees begin to think and sunlight begins to flood the area. Soon, a majestic city at the base of a huge volcano appears in view

"Yes, sunlight!" Tamora says as she falls to her knees, her arms in the air. Evan can't help but chuckled at this strange event.

Onyx smiles and pats her head before pointing at the city. "That's not all!"

"Ooh yeah! The festival!" Tamora cries out.

Onyx smiles and helps Tamora back up. "What do we say to people who helped us, whore?"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Tamora says, hugging Onyx with both arms and legs.

Onyx giggles and hugs her back before kissing her nose. "I would've preferred a mistress in there, but you're welcome!"

Evan turns to Gabby. "Well, we're here. What first Gabby?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "We should check out the festival"

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the day after tomorrow, or were we lost in there longer than I thought?"

Gabby tilts her head. "I think it's tomorrow actually. We could sleep at a pokemon center

Evan looks down at his skirt, and the fact he was still directly connected to Tamora, "Can we get some actual clothes?"

Tammy grinned. "You could just stay next to me all the time!"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I would like real clothes"

Evan shakes his skirt, "And I kinda want pants, and a shirt."

Tamora pouts, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Gabby smiles and kisses the center of Tamora's leotard, where she assumes Ikakhui is. "You are both incredible, but we don't want to make you work so hard!"

"Pretty sure it's mainly the skirt thing." Evan mumbled.

Gabby shoves him which in turn knocks all three down.

"Ouch!" Tamora says.

Gabby giggles awkwardly. "Haha... oops..."

The three of them somehow manage to get up. "This is why we need new clothes!" Evan pants.

Gabby smiles as she gets up. "It was pretty fun though!"

Evan frowns, "No, it wasn't."

Gabby growls at him. "Be nice!"

"Is honesty not being nice?" Evan countered.

Gabby rolls her eyes. "Whatever..."

Tamora couldn't help but wonder, "When are we going to the city? We got out of the woods..."

Onyx smiles sweetly. "Right now obviously!"

The group begins walking to the gate of the large city.

Onyx smiles and hugs Tamora gently. "Happy to be in town again?"

"Yup!" Tamora says, "But I gotta say, this place is hot. Ikhahui, off!" Tamora commands, her pokemon retracts itself and goes into a pokemon that Tamora has tied in a ribbon in her hair. She is now left completely nude, as well as Gabby and Evan.

Gabby giggles and traces her finger along Tammy's sexy tan lines, Tamora returns the favor, pinching Gabby's nipple.

Onyx smiles and spanks Tamora's ass, she puts her hand over Onyx's, rubbing her hand against her ass.

Evan sighs, wondering if they will actually ever make it into Yusnaan.

Onyx smiles and hugs Tamora before walking into the city

Tamoar Gabby nods and skips down the street. "Totally!"

Tamora and Evan follow close behind her.

Onyx giggles and follows. "We should get inside. I'm the only one wearing clothes..."

"Inside where?" Evan couldn't help but ask.

Onyx points to the center. "Duh."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you could buy clothing from a pokemon center.

Onyx shrugs. "You can't, but it's a place to stay."

Evan sighs, and follows Onyx in.

The pokecenter here matched its city well. Lavafalls in some corners, red theme, heat.

"Good evening." Nurse joy said from behind the counter.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "A room for four please!"

Nurse Joy giggles, "How many beds is the real question. You can squeeze four in one."

Gabby smiles. "I think two sounds good."

Nurse Joy smiled. "Your room number is two-o-eight, here's the key." She handed gabby a card.

Gabby smiles and gives Joy a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks!"

Evan asked, "Should we head to the room now?"

Gabby nods and goes down the hall, the rest quickly follow. Gabby smiles and giggles before shaking her ass for the others behind her.

The group makes it to the room, and Gabby opens the door for everyone

The room followed the same design of the obsidian city, dark colors lit by lava. Evan noted that it could be annoying to have an orange glow on him all night.

Gabby giggles and lies down on one of the two beds. "Nice place!"

"It's so shiny!" Tamora said, not able to keep her eyes off.

Gabby giggles and looks around. "It is pretty cool..."

Tamora lays next to her, "This bed is so comfy!"

Gabby smiles and hugs her.

Evan yawns, lays down in the other bed and puts the covers on. Gabby pouts and switches beds before going under the covers with Evan

Onyx smiles and strips before straddling Tamora's face. "Eat up!"

Tamora giggles and happily starts licking away at teen's pussy.

Onyx moans and giggles. "That's it, whore! Please your mistress..."

Tamora warps her arms around Onyx's legs, licking deeper and faster. Onyx moans louder and grinds her cunt on Tamora's face. "That's it you slutty bitch, eat my fucking pussy!"

Tamora squeezes the breasts above her as she eats away at the cunt in her face. Onyx moans lovingly as she squirts on Tamora. "Yes! Drink my cum, you fucking whore!"

The younger girl drinks up any cum that she can. Onyx smiles and moans. "That's it, slut. Now what do you say to your mistress?"

"Thank you." Tamora stammers a bit, unnerved a little by Onyx's dominant nature. Onyx smirks and gets up. "Good whore!" She smiles and pets her head. "Want me to eat you out now?"

"Can you do it with saying bad words?" Tamora asks sweetly.

Onyx smirks again. "So you don't want me to make you cum by fucking your cunt with my tongue?"

"I mean, I do want that, but I just don't like bad words, What if nurse joy comes in?" Tamora asks.

Onyx giggles. "Then she'll see that we're sluts like everyone else in the region!"

Tamora sighs, then spread her legs, revealing her young pussy. Onyx smiles and licks at the little girl's dripping slit, moving into a 69 position. Tamora ignores Onyx's gestures and lets her keep licking without doing a thing. Onyx rests her cunt on Tamora' nose as she eats her out like an expert. Tamora moans loudly at Onyx's skilled work. Onyx giggles as she licks all around the little whore's cunt. Tamora can't take anymore as she forcefully cums in the older girl's face.

Onyx smiles and takes it all, drinking the cum she can, and leaving the rest on her face. "How was that?"

"Fun!" Tamora says.

Onyx smiles and kisses her lips, before hugging her and holding her close. "Clean me."

Tamora happily licks all around Onyx's face, eating up her own cum.

Onyx giggles and pets her gently. "That's a good slut! I love you, my sexy fucking whore."

Tamora smiles, hugging her 'mistress' and falling asleep.

Onyx giggles and falls asleep with her.

Gabby wakes up early with the first scraps of sunlight. She notices Evan still sleeping and smiles. She crawls up and sits on his face. Evan stirs in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes to the naked Gabby on top of him

Gabby giggles and spreads her pussy for him. "Want some breakfast?"

Evan, never being the dominant one, says "would you like me to eat?"

Gabby shrugs. "Maybe a little..."

Evan smirks, "only a little eh?"

Gabby smiles. "If this is gonna work with us, you need to know how to take charge. How about we go to the festival together? You and me, as a date maybe?"

Evan gives a stunned look at the sudden question.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "What do you say?"

"Uh...I mean like, haven't we already had sex? What's the point?" Evan said, unaware of this region's customs.

Gabby giggles. "Well, people have sex with everyone at any time really... I'm asking if you want to be my official boyfriend..."

Evan was still confused, "But the whole point of dating is to eventually move up to sex levels, but we're past that already."

Gabby shrugs. "It's kinda the reverse here!"

"So we work done to where we don't have sex at all?" Evan asked.

Gabby frowns. "No, we start with sex and then work into love... I think... most of the time I don't get past sex, but you're different!"

Evan still looks confused, "what's the end goal then?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Marriage and kids!"

"I thought all mothers here were single, and dads weren't really a thing?" Evan commented.

"Well, with all the fun around most mothers don't really know who got them pregnant, so mostly any father who's raising kids isn't actually the real dad anyway. Or a woman gets pregnant one day and it's perfectly normal. I don't see what you think is wrong with that."

Evan once again looked shocked, "Are you telling me I won't even be raising my own child if I marry you?"

Gabby frowns. "No... that's why I'm staying by your side!"

Evan tries to explain himself a little better with "I know that, but you'll do other guys right? Normal here? What if one of them gets you pregnant since that seems normal."

Gabby smiles. "You're the only one I'll let fuck my pussy!"

Evan finally understands it, but then smirks, "what if you're pregnant right now?"

Gabby smiles. "Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not... either way, we need to get on our quest. So wanna go as an official couple?"

Evan smiles, "Why not? Let's not talk about marriage too much though, just in case."

Gabby giggles and kisses his nose. "Shall we?"

"Yes." Evan says.

Gabby smiles and hugs him. "Then let's go!"

Evan smiles, "I'd love to go if you got off of me."

Gabby giggles and gets up

Evan stands up and stretches, "So when does this festival start?"

Gabby looks at the clock. "Negative 2 hours from now."

Evan laughs, "Luckily it's all day, right?"

Gabby giggles and skips to the door. "Let's go!"

"Can we get some clothes?" Evan asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "We can get clothes at the festival!"

Evan chuckled, "Oh alright then."

Once outside, it was easy to see the festival in full swings, large balloons of varying sexual things, stuff like that.

Gabby giggles and look at around. "Nice place!"

"So you know this place better than I, where you would suggest going?" Evan asked.

Gabby takes him to the costume booth so they can get their festival clothes

"Hi!" A nice lady says from behind the counter, "How may I help you?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Two costumes please!"

The lady giggles and hands them each a bag.

Gabby smiles and gets dressed quickly, her outfit consisting of very short bootyshorts that are missing the crotch, and a small robe that only covers her breasts, as if you could say that. It split and was naturally folding outwards.

Evan also gets dressed in his relatively skimpy attire. Well skimpy doesn't begin to say it. It was baggy pants and shoes, except the pants didn't have a crotch, also the vest he wore barely covered any chest.

Evan was a bit surprised by the outfits, but went along with it. He turned to Gabby, "So where would you like to check out?"

Gabby looks around and shrugs. "Everything looks fun!"

"Nothing in particular looks good to you?" Evan asked again.

Gabby shrugs and soon spots a huge orgy. "That looks fun to join."

Evan looks confused again, "Aren't we dating?"

Gabby shrugs. "What do you wanna do then?"

Evan quickly showed his ignorance again saying, "Something that doesn't involve cheating."

Gabby nods and smiles sweetly. "We could just fuck normally."

"Yeah..." Evan ponders, almost wondering if it was cheating to screw other people in this region.

Gabby smiles and kisses him

Kissing back, Evan wraps his arms around her.

Gabby moans and wraps her legs around him

Evan's cock begins to grow against her. Gabby moans as her pussy drips on him. Evan breaks their kiss and smiles at her. Gabby smiles seductively. "Fuck me!"

Gabby keeps her legs tight against Evan as he adjusts himself to thrust inside her through their crotchless clothing.

Gabby moans and giggles. "I love you"

Evan keep bringing her in and out, cumming inside her pussy. Gabby smiles and giggles before cumming with a lusty your moan. Evan removes himself and places her on the ground.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Thanks!"

Evan smiles back saying, "You're welcome."

Gabby smiles and walks down the street to explore the festival with Evan following close behind as he does not know what to expect.

Evan couldn't help by notice the absurd amount of nudity and sex going on and wonder about pregnancy like any foreigner would.

Gabby smiles and hugs Evan over the shoulder. Evan wraps his arm around her waist.

Evan chuckles, "Where now?"

Gabby looks up to Evan. "I'm hungry..."

Evan smiles, "Where would you like to eat then? I see all kinds of places."

Gabby smiles and points to a pizza place, Evan nods, holding her hand they walk to it together.

"Good morning, how can I help you all?" A man behind a counter asks.

"We'd like a table here." Evan instructs.

"Just the two of you?" The man asks.

Gabby smiles and nods. "Yes!"

"Alright. Table for four then..." The man says, Evan gives a confused look, "Follow me." He says, walking into the other restaurant part. Gabby looks at Evan, just as confused as him

The host sees there confusion, "The Phoenix Festival is a time of celebrating life, thus we make an effort to make people meet each other."

Gabby nods. "Ok. That makes sense.

The host leads them inside the restaurant, which was decorated with the festival with streamers, also it had lavafalls to light it up, which didn't seem to safe. There were also multiple strippers of both genders.

Gabby smiles and cheers. "Awesome!"

The host seats them at a currently empty table built for four, sadly it was far away from any strippers. Gabby pouts as she can't get a good view of the strippers.

"Should I be worried you want to look at strippers? I mean, we are dating after all. Cheating is bad." Evan asks.

Gabby giggles. "Don't worry. I was looking at the girls! You're the only guy for me."

Evan chuckles as two people are sat across from the couple.

Gabby smiles to them. "Hello!"

They were a teenaged guy and a younger girl, probably a little younger than Tamora. The guy had shaggy black hair and glasses, the girl long silver.

"Hey!" The guy said, the girl hiding behind him slightly.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I'm Gabby and this is Evan."

The girl waves slightly

"I'm Finn." The boy says, "And this is my sister Lissa."

Lissa retracts her arm quickly.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "It's very nice to meet you. "

"So are you two siblings too? Can't say you look much alike, but you know how life works here." Finn says.

Gabby giggles cutely. "No no no! We're dating!"

"I mean, you can still be siblings. I've seen a mother and son married before." Finn says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "No, we're not siblings!"

"That is really weird though." Evan states.

Finn laughs, "Guess I can't argue. Either of you ever do anything with your siblings or parents? Or kids if you're like me."

Gabby giggles and raises her hand. "I ate my mom out from under the table when she had a bookclub once."

Finn laughed, "I had sex with my sylveon, and now I have five kids!" Finn laughed harder, "And I've done them all!"

Gabby smiles and giggles sweetly. "I have a shiny eevee!"

"You did your own kids?" Evan said with a disgusted tone.

Gabby nods. "They're pokemon, it happens all the time."

"...But still... What about you doing your mother? Seems so weird..." Evan sighs.

Gabby smirks. "Ah! I ate her out! Completely different!"

"I did my mom!" Finn blurts out.

Evan sighs, "But you're weird. I doubt anyone else does that... even if Gabby claims to 'only' eat her out."

Gabby shrugs. "What about Bella?"

Evan looks at her, "She's Bella, she was weird, and oddly disappeared off somewhere."

Finn smiles, "So, where are you two heading next?"

Gabby smiles. "We're going to battle the gym!"

"Us too!" Finn says, "Wanna fight together? With me you'll probably get an advantage since I have six pokemon."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Evan? What do you say?"

"Why not?" Evan says.

Gabby giggles and hugs him

Evan wraps his arm around her, "Hey Lissa, you really haven't spoken much."

Lissa whispers softly. "I'm sorry..."

"Come on Lissa, lighten up!" Finn says shaking his sister. Which made her drop the folds of the obsidan style kimono she was wear, which revealed that it natural fell in a way to expose the nipples on her flat chest.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Cute chest!"

"That's my sister for you!" Finn said, hugging her. Evan noticed how short her outfit was, he could easily see her pussy from how she was sitting down.

Lissa smiles slightly. "Thank you..." Her pussy drips slightly due to her arousal.

Finn laughed, "Sis, do you need someone in you right now?"

Lissa nods and hugs Finn close. "Yes please.."

"Maybe you should try out some new people." Finn asks Lissa, gesturing to Evan.

Gabby hugs him and sits on his lap. "Nope."

Finn frowns, "Come on girls, is it not fun to try out new things? Is that not the point of this festival?"

Gabby smiles. "Well... maybe one round wouldn't hurt... just don't cum inside me."

Evan frowned, "Why are you so insistent on cheating on me?"

Gabby giggles and kisses his nose. "Casual anal isn't cheating. You're the only guy, or futa, I'll let in my pussy, remember?"

Evan looks confused, "But is pussy cheating here or is that just your thing?"

Gabby shrugs. "Just my thing for security. I don't wanna be pregnant from anyone but the one I'm dating."

"Okay..." Evan mutters.

"Alright great!" Finn says. "Go over there now Lissa."

Lissa blushes and walks over to Evan while Gabby giggles and sits on Finn's lap

Finn smiles as he starts rub his dick on the edge of Gabby's cunt.

Lissa smiles shyly "Hi..."

Gabby moans softly. "Anal only, 'kay?"

Finn nods, lifting up Gabby and hilting her ass on his dick.

Lissa smiles shyly. "Can you help me?"

"Yes, first though, which one?" Evan asks kindly.

Lissa smiles sweetly and sits on his lap. "Either."

"Okay then." Evan says, lifting up the small girl and slowly slipping himself into her dripping pussy.

Lissa moans loudly and bounces on his dick. "Just don't cum inside!"

Evan says, "No, I won't." through moans caused by the tight girl.

Lissa moans happily and cums hard., which allows Evan to easily thrust up and down faster.

Lissa moans loudly and picks herself up, now pushing her tight asshole into Evan's dicl.

Evan starts going slower up Lissa's even tighter ass, "Can... I... cum... in... here?" He panted.

Lissa gasps and nods eagerly. With a final moan, Evan cums in the young girls ass. Lissa gasps and moans before cumming again.

Evan asked his standard question of, "Did I do good?"

Lissa nods and smiles before giggling. "Yes you did..."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the table Gabby moans as she bounces on Finn's dick.

Gabby moans happily and cums, Finn chuckles, only giving him more reason to thrust harder up her ass.

Gabby moans and holds his hands over her tits, Finn tickles her breasts, pushing aside the robe to fully expose them.

Gabby moans and bites her lips, almost close to cumming again. Finn gives her one lust push, cumming deep in her ass. Gabby moans and squirts in response.

A waiter comes up to their table, "Ready to order?"

Gabby blushes brightly. "Uh... I haven't looked at the menu yet!"

"Take your time." The waiter replied as he walked away.

Gabby smiles sweetly as she retakes her original seat. "Now what's good here?"

Finn replied with, "It's a pizza place, and it is during the festival so they do have some pretty special stuff, or regular."

Gabby smiles. "What kind of specials?"

Finn laughs a little, "Literal cum."

Gabby squeals. "Fancy! I'll have that!"

"Me too!" Finn says.

"Not sure if I want that..." Evan says.

Lissa blushes. "I'll try a little."

Gabby giggles. "I could cum on a plain pizza for you."

Evan sighs, "Well, it is a special occasional, I'll have it too." The waiter nods and walks off.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Sounds good."

Finn looked at Evan and Gabby and asked, "So how are you two enjoying the festival so far?"

Gabby giggles. "It's awesome!"

Evan chuckles, "It's alright I guess. Actually it's our first date."

Gabby smiles and nuzzles him.

"Here you go!" The waiter said, placing down a pizza.

Gabby smiles and giggles as the pizza was definitely covered in cum

Finn takes a slice off and takes a large bite.

Gabby blushes slightly and does the same. "Yummy!"

Finn hands a piece to his sister, "Try it!"

Lissa blushes and takes a small bite.

"Like it?" Finn asked.

Lissa smiles and nods. "I prefer it from the source though."

Finn laughs at this, eating some more.

Gabby smiles to Evan. "Want my cum on your pizza?"

Evan chuckles, "I think I can eat it fine." He said, picking up a slice

Gabby pouts a little. "Are you sure?"

Evan shrugs, "I mean, I guess if you want..."

Gabby smiles and fingers herself. "Put the plate on the floor please!"

Evan slid his plate of pizza right below Gabby.

Gabby moans as she fingers herself faster. "Can you stick your cock in my mouth too?"

Evan stands up and puts his cock in her mouth, it was easy since his dick hung out of his crotchless outfit.

Gabby moans around his dick as she sucks him off. She soon cums hard, squirting on the pizza.

Evan removes his dick from her mouth slowly.

Gabby smiles and kisses his tip. "Enjoy!"

Evan picks back up his plate and starts eating. Gabby smiles and jacks him off. Evan finishes eating, his hand in his date's pussy. Gabby moans happily and eats her pizza before preparing her plate for his cum.

Evan gets the idea and starts jerking off towards Gabby's plate. Gabby smiles and kisses his cheek, and he cums hard over her food.

The waiter comes back, "Enjoying everything?"

Gabby nods quickly. "Definitely!"

"Great, I'll just pick these up." The waiter said, picking up the plates.

Gabby smiles and hugs Evan. "That was great!"

Evan nods saying, "Pay now I guess?"

The waiter shakes his head, "It's all on the house for the celebration!"

Gabby gasps. "Awesome!"

Finn laughs, "Shall we go now, Miss Gabby?"

Lissa shove him. "She has a boyfriend."

"And don't you have a wife?" Evan asked.

Finn sighed, "Having children with someone does not make you romantically attracted to them ain any way. Though we are, so I guess. Accept we're more like best friends with benefits and children."

Gabby blushes brightly. "I'm so confused..."

Finn tries to spell it out, "Me and the mother of my children are not in a romantic relationship."

Gabby frowns. "Well duh. I'm confused how you can impregnate a sylveon... aren't there special egg groups and stuff?"

"Oh, humans are in the field egg group if you weren't aware." Finn explained.

Gabby looks very confused. "Then what's the point of the human like egg group?"

"For pokemon that are like humans!" Finn explained.

Gabby frowns. "Well how does biology explain that humans aren't in the human-like egg group?"

Finn laughs, "Because humans are not like humans, they ARE humans!"

Gabby rolls her eyes. "But why field?"

"Because Arceus looked at the field egg group and said, 'screw it, this makes no sense' after she realized that skitty and wailord were both in it. Then she gave up."

Gabby rolls her eyes. "You're crazy."

Finn smirked, "Why don't you go screw a machoke and find out for yourself?"

Gabby hugs Evan. "I already have a strong man."

Evan chuckles, "So 'Miss Gabby,' where to next?"

Gabby smiles. "I think I saw some toys we can play with!"

Gabby giggles. "Oh, it's just some submissive girls that are into BDSM that take shifts for the crowds! Nothing too rough though!"

Evan seems a bit relieved, "Alright, since you want to then I guess."

Gabby giggles. "Thanks sweetie!"

Well we going?" Finn asked almost impatiently.

Lissa blushes. "Are we just going to follow them all day?"

"I mean, we are going to do the gym with them after all." Finn says.

Lissa nods. "I guess..."

"Why sis? Wanna do something else?"

Lissa shrugs. "It just kinda seems like there would be a big crowd... I don't want us to get separated."

Finn smiles "We can just hold hands then, the bigger the crowd, the more fun the attraction!"

Lissa nods and smiles sweetly.

"Come on Gabby, lead the way, I don't know my way around Yusnaan." Evan reminded

Onyx smiles and waves to her friends, thenpulls on a leash she holding. "Get over here, slave!" She spanks the girl on the leash, then waves to Evan and Gabby. "Hey guys!"

"Well that's a bit rude..." Evan mutters.

"Hi guys!" The girl said, this girl was in fact their pigtailed friend, Penny.

Onyx smiles and spanks her again. "On your knees, bitch." She giggles and pets Penny on the head. "Oh she loves it, right whore?"

Penny laughs as she gets on her knees, "Well I don't love it, just kinda like it!"

Onyx spanks her again. "Does nobody know how to be a proper slut in this region? The answer was 'yes mistress!' Got it?"

Penny looks up at her, "But you aren't a mistress? I would prefer to use proper terminology."

Onyx frowns. "You're a public sex toy! Everyone is your master or mistress!"

Penny shakes her head, "No, you are my client. That is the proper terminology."

Evan laughed, and Penny winked at him.

Onyx growls and spanks her hard enough to leave a mark. "You fucking bitch."

Penny frowns, "geez client, that was a bit too rough there."

Onyx smiles and kisses her cheek. "Can we find a happy medium? Call me mistress and I be a little more gentle?"

Penny is very quick to point out "Well actually, the rules say..."

Onyx spanks her again. "The rules say you're my bitch."

Penny somehow pulls a piece of paper out, "No, the rules say that I do whatever the client wants me to do... As long as it is not more painful or kinky than I am willing to do."

Onyx smiles and pats her head. "So like I said, a happy medium."

Penny thinks for a moment, "I will agree, mistress."

Onyx smiles sweetly and kisses her cheek. "Good bitch! Now be a dear and eat out my ass."

Penny smiles and says "Yes ma'am!" And eating her out.

"Weird place." Evan commented.

Onyx giggles and moans. "It's a porn festival! There are some other slots still available! I hear the gym leader is one of them!"

Gabby giggles and shrugs. "Well maybe she's just kinky."

"I guess." Evan shrugs, "Assuming you want to try her?"

Gabby giggles and nods. "Sounds fun!"

"Well we need to find her then. I have no idea what she looks like." Evan said.

Gabby nods and heads over to a sign that says 'public sex toys'

Evan looks around at the large variety of girls hanging about the area dressed in close to nothing. "So what does the gym leader look like?"

Gabby shrugs. "Supposedly she has spiky blond hair."

Evan raises an eyebrow, "I'm not even going to ask how you know the exact hair she has."

Gabby shrugs. "My sister is quite the chatterbox."

Evan chuckles, "I guess, seems like such a strange detail to say though."

Gabby shrugs and looks at the sex toys, trying to determine which is Sparx.

"I have no idea..." Evan mutters.

Suddenly, someone taps Evan on the shoulder. "You looking for me?"

Evan flinches and turns around.

Sparx is standing there completely nude, not very high on Evan considering her young age.

"Who're you?" Evan asked the young girl.

Sparx smiles sweetly. "My name is Sparx! Are you my new master?"

Evan points to Gabby, "Actually she will be."

Gabby smiles sweetly and hugs Sparx, who just kinda giggles.

"Guess I should just watch." Evan comments.

Sparx smiles to Evan. "You want in?"

"Please?" Gabby asks.

"Oh alright." Evan replied.

Sparx giggles before hugging Evan. "Thank you master!"

Gabby lays down on the ground, "Now eat me you little play thing!"

Sparx smiles and nods. "Before I do, would you like a leash or chains for me, mistress?"

Gabby giggles, "You're kinky! I would say no, Evie seems a little uncomfortable with that."

"Evie?" Evan asked.

Sparx pouts. "If you say so, mistress."

"Now are you going to eat me or not?" Gabby asks again.

Sparx nods. "Yes! I'm so sorry, mistress!" Sparx gets down on all fours and licks Gabby's pussy as if her life depended on it.

Gabby smiles and moans, "Now I think my boyfriend could use some attention. Could you shake that little girl ass for him and show him where he can go in?"

Sparx does so and spreads her ass cheeks. "Please fuck me, master!"

Evan scratches his head, "Aren't you know, a little young for someone my age?"

Sparx pouts. "Please master! I need your big, strong dick in my tight little ass!"

Gabby rolls her eyes, "He does this every time. Apparently in Kalos they care about age."

Evan is hesitant, but is convinced as he slowly slides his dick in her tight little ass."

Sparx moans loudly as he stretches her ass hole. "Thank you master!"

Gabby giggles, "Stop you little toy!"

Sparx gasps. "Did I do something wrong, mistress?"

"No~" Gabby grins, turning herself around and bringing Sparx's pussy down to her level, which also in turn pulled Evan down to make a Sparx sandwich."

Sparx moans submissively. "Thank you, mistress!"

Gabby shakes her hips in front of Sparx's face while licking up and down Sparx's slit, going up to Evan's dick. Sparx moans loudly and eats Gabby out again. Evan continues to thrust in and out of Spawx's incredibly tight ass, while Gabby warps her legs over Sparx's head to push her in further. Sparx moans and goes faster. "May I cum now?"

Evan looked surprised and stopped thrusting, "You can hold off cum?"

Sparx bites her lips. "No... that's why I'm asking!"

Go ahead!" Gabby smiles.

Sparx moans and cums hard. Proving that simultaneous cumming exists in fiction, Evan and Gabby both cum at their respective ends of the young girl.

Sparx moans eagerly as she takes the cum.

"Yeah! Eat it all you little sex toy!" Gabby commands.

Evan pulls himself out, slowly due to the tightness.

"Yeah you love that cum!" Gabby says, smacking her ass.

Sparx moans when Gabby spanks her. "Yes mistress! Your cum is wonderful!"

Gabby climbs out from under Sparx. "Well you were fun, Sparx."

Sparx smiles and hugs Gabby. "Thank you mistress!"

"And I think Evie enjoyed himself too." Gabby says as she hugs back.

Sparx giggles and gropes Gabby's ass.

"Thanks Sparx! We had a great time. We're going to go check out some other things now" Gabby says.

Sparx nods. "Ok then! Have fun!" She smiles and stands on her tiptoes so she can kiss Gabby's cheek.

Evan smiles, "So Gabby, anywhere you would like to go?"

Gabby shrugs. "You can choose this time."

Evan laughs slightly, "You know I don't know sex well enough to choose."

Gabby pouts. "Well I've never been to the festival before."

"Yeah, but you can identify what's fun before I can."

Gabby sighs. "Well I can't read your mind. I don't know what you'd be interested in."

Evan shakes his head, "I'm new to this. I don't know what I like."

Gabby shrugs. "I don't know what there is..."

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Hope you enjoyed! We're keeping this RP style because we get chapters out longer and quicker!**

 **Razorback Cheshire: Bye! Happy fapping!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Razorback Cheshire: Hi again! Sorry I stink at intros!**

Evan looked around the huge, lit up festival, "I mean I don't know, could just look around." Evan shrugged.

Gabby looks around the grounds of the event in an attempt to survey the festivities. "Let's just walk around until we see something fun."

"Yeah, sounds good, there's so much stuff." Evan sighs, overwhelmed by how huge the festival was.

They start to walk off in a random direction, taking in the sights.

"See anything you like yet?" Evan asked, almost impatiently as he had no idea what to do.

Gabby shrugs. "We could just fuck. Those two are..." She pouts to a couple casually going at it, much to the enjoyment of the considerable crowd

"You want to?" Evan chuckled and asked.

"Is it just me, or does the girl there look a little familiar?" Evan asked, noticing the girl had a similar look and hair color to Gabby.

Gabby looks closer. "Oh fuck, it's her..."

Evan looked confused, "Who?"

Gabby sighs and rolls her eyes. "My sister."

Evan looks nervous, "I thought you liked your sister."

Gabby nods. "I usually do, but she can go a bit overboard when showing off at events like this."

Evan looks at Gabby's sister and whoever her partner was, they did have a good amount of people standing around them, at least fifty. "So you wanna slowly walk away then?" Evan suggested.

Gabby nods again. "Good idea..."

Suddenly, a voice stops them in their tracks. "Gabby?"

Evan nervously turned around to see that Gabby's sister had noticed her, "Gabby, I think your sister saw you."

Gabby had already taken off in a full-blown sprint, leaving Evan more confused about what was wrong. Gabby's sister seemed perfectly nice from the view they had.

Nyx skips towards Evan. "That girl you were with was my sister, Gabby, correct?"

Evan looks over the girl, she had a very close resemblance to her sister and wore a phoenix fairy costume, it had holes over her breasts, and a skirt that was too short to be a miniskirt, Evan could clearly see her pussy under it. "Yes, that's true."

Nyx smiles. "Aw! Gabby's got a boyfriend! Gabby's got a boyfriend!" She giggles cutely and twirls while singing, acting rather childish

Evan scratched his head and looked behind him to not see Gabby, "You seem nice, I wonder why she ran off?"

Nyx shrugs. "She's probably afraid I'd try to put a giant dildo up her ass..."

The guy who was with the Gabby's sister came up next to her, dressed in similar attire. "Nyx, who's this guy? Not that I'm jealous or anything, just want to know."

Evan raised an eyebrow, "And is this your boyfriend?"

Nyx giggles. "Nah, just a friend with benefits!"

Evan looked at this guy and was glad that he wasn't Nyx's boyfriend, or he might be dead. This guy looked very tough, yet attractive. Like Nathan Drake.

Evan did easily show the fact he was intimidated, "Hey." He managed to say.

The guy nodded, saying "Nice to meet you, my name is Lloyd. I'm guessing I'm supposed to tell you that you look like a strong trainer now?"

Nyx shoves him. "Lloyd! Be nice! You're famous, we get it, leave him alone!"

Lloyd gives her a gentle push back, "Pretty sure he's more famous than me. I've only been here for what? Fifty words?"

"Stop making me question my existence!" Evan yells at him, breaking his usual calm.

Nyx giggles and hugs Evan before booping his nose. "You silly."

"Wow you are just like your sister..." Evan mutters.

Nyx smiles sweetly. "You think so? Can you fuck me like you do her?"

Evan kinda stutters, "Yeah...I don't know, kinda new to this..."

"Wow, obviously you're new here." Lloyd stated.

Nyx giggles before hugging him close and puckering her lips. Before she kisses him, someone interrupts. "Evan?"

Without turning away, Evan asks, "Yes?"

Gabby growls as she magically appears behind him. "Don't you dare..."

"Well, looks like this could get slightly ugly, I'm just going to move into the crowd and watch secretly." Lloyd said, backing away.

Gabby frowns and pulls him away from Nyx. "This is exactly what I was afraid of..."

"I still don't get it, not like I asked for it, but isn't this normal here?" Evan asked.

Gabby frowns. "You can't just fuck my sister whenever she smiles at you!'

Evan looks confused, "So that's not okay, then why was it okay when both of us screwed Finn and Lily? Or Sparx?"

Gabby growls. "It's my sister! You can only fuck her when I'm around to join you!"

Lloyd's voice pops out from the crowd he's hiding in, "It's okay Evan, you can do Nyx whenever you want! Stop lying Gabby!"

Gabby frowns. "But I wanna fuck her too! She's family!"

"You can fuck me!" Lloyd says, still in the crowd.

Gabby pouts. "Nah..."

Lloyd comes out of the crowd, "Are you sure?"

Gabby nods and hugs Evan close

"Well I guess I'm free then." Lloyd casually says before being crowded by a crowd of mostly females.

Gabby rolls her eyes and kisses Evan, he kisses her back, he licks the front of her lips as he wraps his arms around her. Gabby opens her lips slightly to let him in while licking his tongue as well. Hr swirled his tongue around Gabby's for a few seconds before breaking the kiss.

Evan's cock noticeably becomes harder. Gabby smiles sweetly. "Wanna fuck now?"

"Since you want to." Evan replied.

Nyx pouts. "What about me?

Evan turns over to Gabby, "You okay with sharing? I think your sister wants to."

Gabby nods. "Sure!

Evan understands and says, "Well then Nyx, you're in charge."

Nyx smiles. "Fuck my ass!"

Evan scratches his head, "Yeah I'm not really the dominant type, so could you... you know..."

Nyx pouts. "I like getting dominated..."

Gabby hugged Evan, "Well my boyfriend just isn't used to the world, don't worry I'll teach him before we fight you."

"Yeah, but still..." Nyx whines.

Gabby giggles and hugs her sister. "Relax, I'll fuck you."

Nyx smiles and says, "Thanks sis, but a cock would be nice."

Gabby nods. "I could use a strap on!"

Evan raises an eyebrow, "You know I don't mind having sex with you, I just don't like being dominant."

Gabby nods. "I get it, but you're going to have to try new things in order for the most excitement."

Nyx giggles and bends forward, "Well I'll make an exception this time. Sound fair Gabby?"

Gabby giggles and pinches Nyx's nipple. "I could dominate you if you want."

Nyx smiles, "Yeah sis you can, sorry Evan!"

Gabby smiles and hugs her tight around the waist. "Want me to get you a leash and chains and stuff?"

Nyx laughs, "Yes please!"

Gabby smiles mischievously as she pulls Nyx to the sex toy stop before stripping her and forcing her down to the ground, Nyx giggles as her sister forces her down.

"So what are you going to use?" Nyx asks.

Gabby giggles and puts a leash around her neck, Nyx makes a small choking sound as it is tightened a little.

Gabby smiles innocently. "How's that, whore?"

Nyx laughs, "Breathable."

Gabby smiles and grabs a whip and a paddle. "Want cuffs too?"

Nyx laughs, "You can put anything you want on me!"

Gabby smiles and notices a washable marker nearby. "Anything, huh?"

Nyx nods, "Yup!"

Gabby smiles and takes the marker. "What do you want me to write?"

Nyx grins, "Weren't you in charge?"

Gabby smiles and giggles. She writes "slut" across her tits.

Nyx looks down at her breasts, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Gabby smiles and writes "Spank" on her ass.

Nyx giggles and asks, "What are you writing now?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Spank."

Nyx laughs, "You could have just acted that one!"

Gabby giggles cutely. "What would you suggest?"

"I would suggest you start fucking me." Nyx says.

Gabby smiles and pulls on the leash. "No way, bitch. You need to beg for it..."

"Please can you fuck me?" Nyx asks.

Gabby giggles and pulls harder. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your big sis." Nyx says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Then you should know how to begin already!"

"Please can you fuck me little sis?" Nyx begged.

Gabby giggles again and hugs her. "Alright then!"

Nyx begs more, "Please can you start?"

Gabby smiles and smacks her ass, causing Nyx to moan loudly. Gabby grins and gropes her tits. Nyx moans, grabbing her sister's hands and pushing them against her large breasts. Gabby giggles again before squeezing her big tits and kissing her sister's full lips. Nyx warps her legs around her sister's waist and brings them closer, then starts grinding their slits together. Gabby smiles and moans softly while continuing to squeeze her sister's tits and lick her tongue.

Nyx grinds their clits slower, but harder. Sending wave after wave of pleasure to her sister. Gabby bites her lips, trying to resist the urge to cum. "Nyx, I love this!" She smiles sweetly and grinds their pussies together faster. Nyx has no desire to resist, and cums hard all across her and Gabby's pussy. Gabby moans lovingly and cums too.

Nyx giggles, "So Gabby, what shall I do now?"

Gabby smiles and giggles. "Clean my pussy, bitch."

Nyx slides her up and licks quickly around her sister's crotch, Gabby smiles sweetly and pushes her deeper, gasping between moans. Nyx licks along the edge of her clit, causing Gabby to moan, Gabby smiles and moans louder while wrapping her legs around Nyx's neck, pulling her closer. Nyx starts to lick inside her sister's hot pussy. Gabby moans passionately and cums on her sister. Nyx makes sure to eat it up to make Gabby happy. Gabby smiles and pulls Nyx up to kiss her

 **[A few minutes back]**

Evan watched as his girlfriend and her sister wandered off, "This region is so weird." He commented to himself for about the millionth time.

"You don't know the half of it." Are stranger replied out of nowhere.

Evan turned around to see a girl with long pink hair, she was wearing similar festival clothes to Gabby. "Uh..."

She smiles innocently and extends her hand. "I'm Layla!"

Evan looked down, there was a reasonable large dick sticking out of her, "Uh... hi..." Evan said as he shook her hand.

Layla smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Evan stutters, "Yeah, my name's Evan." Still surprised by her dick.

Layla sighs when she notices his gaze. "You have one too."

Evan feels like he's back in elementary school when he replies, "Well I'm a guy."

Layla frowns. "So? It's not like I'm another species... there's no need to stare..."

"Sorry sorry!" Evan quickly apologized, looking up instead.

Layla smiles and blushes as she fixes her hair.

Evan awkwardly tried to start conversation, "So...uh... what do you think of the festival?"

Layla smiles sweetly. "It's awesome! I especially love all the fucking going on!"

Evan automatically assumed that everyone came with a date for some reason and asked, "So did you come with anyone?"

Layla giggles and blushes slightly, rubbing behind her head in am embarrassed kind of way. "I guess you could say that!"

Evan was about to ask why, but then a loud explosion was heard from the opposite direction.

Layla gasps and frowns. "Oh shit..."

Evan sighs, "I'm guessing that was them?"

Layla blushes. "It could've been... Probably was..."

Evan frowns, "And I'm guessing I'm the one supposed to check it it?"

Layla frowns and backs away from the scene. "Sorry about them..."

Evan sighs and looks over at the scene. Currently four people were battling, one was Lloyd from before using a pachirisu, the other were three people dressed in the same outfit using a poochyena, a koffing, and a growlith.

Lloyd looks over to Evan, "Hey Evan, get over here, I think I need a little backup."

Evan runs over on command, "Vulcan go!" The aron pops and growls at the three opponents.

The middle grunt complained, "Unfair! Fine then, wait until you see our little surprise! This pokemon is so powerful no out-of-region scum can beat it! Go Lerfüfare!" He threw out a ball and there was an immediate gust of wind from the power.

The pokemon looked very much like a hydriegon, but it was much larger. It had five heads now, and actually had hands. It had a good ten wings on its back, each one larger than a normal hydriegon, they flew with such power that the air around them shook.

A girl skips next to them. She wore purple and black festival clothes and had pigtailed hair, purple one side and black on the other. "Go Stink Bomb!" She cheered as she threw out a ball. Pokèmon who resembled skuntank came out. It had three tails, the middle of which being worn over its head. Its kind legs were much higher than the back and there were several pores over its body.

Lloyd covers his nose from the putrid smell, "Okay really? What sane person uses a skunkister?"

"Hmm, what's that?" Evan pulls his pokedexing, scanning the pokemon.

"Skunkister, the Putrid Pokemon, Skunkister evolve from skuntank, and almost constantly release a bad smelling gas. If they spray a spot it will never smell normal again without special cleaning. During its mating season, skunkister smell very good and release pheromones. It also has three anuses" The robotic voice explained.

Lexington sticks her tongue out and pulls her pigtails while flipping him off. "Who says I'm sane?"

Lloyd rolls his eyes, "Well you're on our side at least. Aira, nuzzle!" Lloyd commanded at his pachirisu, she giggled and started sprinting to the Lerfünfare.

"Lerfüfare, protect, flamethrower, and ice beam!" The grunt said, the dragon protected itself, then his Aira hard with two moves.

Evan looked shocked, "Did that thing just use three moves at once?"

Lloyd nodded, "Yup, Lerfüfare can use up to three at a time, and even use protect at the same time as two attacks, it is very hard to fight."

Lex giggles. "Your loss! Stink bomb, use Disable!" Lexus smirks as she takes out three of the beast's moves.

"Good thinking!" Lloyd says, "Now Aira, nuzzle again. We have to get this thing paralyzed!" Aira charges forward again, this time the right two heads of the Lerfünfare used protect and Aira bounced off.

"Haha, can't disable all three protects it knows!" The grunt laughs.

Lex frowns. "Ok, now that's cheating!"

The grunt scoffed, "It's called winning. Lerfüfare! Start charging Devour!" The beast landed on the ground, inhaling.

"Wow Evan you can actually help here," Lloyd says, "So guys, this attack will one-hit-OK all of us, luckily it takes a turn to charge. It can be stopped by hitting all three of its hit-points though. Evan, get the left. I'll get the middle, uh... girl who I don't know, hit the right."

"Got it!" Evan said, "Vulcan, tackle those two heads!" The aron quickly charged, hitting the left two. Aira followed with an iron tail in the center.

Lex smiles and points to her target. "Stink Bomb, use Sucker Punch!"

The skunkister almost teleported forward, finishing the combo.

The grunt groaned, "Fine then, I'll just finish you all off! Explosion!" The instant that was said, there was a large explosion, which didn't actually knock anyone out. The groaned again and saw his companions left him, "Arg! I'll be back!"

Lex cheers. "Woo! We did it!"

"Um, could you please take back your pokemon?" Evan asked.

Lex blushes. "Oh! Right..." She smiles and does so quickly.

"Thank you! That thing stunk bad!" Evan said.

Lex smiles. "No problem. But you actually get used to it after a while."

Evan sighs, "Yeah I don't think I could..."

Lex giggles and takes out some nose plugs. "It helps if you can't actually smell."

Evan nods, "Yeah, and I thought skuntank smelt bad!"

Lex giggles. "Do you think Stunky smells bad?"

Evan scratched his head, "Yeah I'm pretty sure like all poison types smell bad."

Lex frowns. "Bummer. I was looking for someone to take care of this egg for me..."

Evan smiled awkwardly, "I mean if you need help I'm okay with it..."

Lex smiles sweetly. "Really? Thank you! That's soo nice! My name is Lex by the way!"

Lex pulls out an egg and hands it to Evan, "Uh.. no problem." Evan smiles.

Lex smiles and kisses his cheek. "You're pretty cute..."

Evan blushes, "Thanks..."

Lexus smiles and giggles before hugging his side

Evan awkwardly hugs back, wondering where Gabby was.

Gabby giggles and hugs his other side with perfect timing and completely random and silent appearance because magic.

"Oh, hi Gabby." Evan awkwardly says.

Gabby smiles sweetly and nuzzles him. "I saw what happened. You're a hero!"

Evan blushed harder from all the attention, "Uh... thanks?"

Gabby giggles and kisses his cheek.

Lex looks annoyed, "Hey, he's mine!" She said before kissing his other cheek.

Gabby frowns. "No way! He's mine! Go find some other joker to go crazy with!"

Evan gives a hesitant smile, "Actually she is right, we are dating?"

"Dating?" Lex looks disgusted, "No I would never commit myself to that, I was just saying we're BFFs!"

Gabby smiles and hugs both of them. "That's OK I guess..."

Lex smiles, "Good that's good. So where're we going?"

Gabby smiles. "We're going to challenge the gym!"

"Pretty sure she's out." Lex commented.

Gabby frowns. "Well... once she's back in the gym."

Lex put her hands behind her back cutely, "Well then, what are we doing?"

Gabby shrugs. "No idea..."

Lex looks up at the night sky, "You know, if you wanted we could all go back to my place. We could challenge the leader tomorrow."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "That sounds pretty nice..."

Lex grins, "Well then, follow me!" She says as she walks off in a direction. The group follow her through the thinning streets until they reach an apartment building.

Gabby smiles at the apartment. "Looks cool!"

Lex leads them in, the entire place was run down. They climbed up several creaking flights of steps until Lex says, "Here we are!" And opens the door. They open to a very small one-room apartment, actually smaller than their hotel room last night.

Gabby nods and sits on the bed. "Cozy..."

Lex giggles, "Whoops I left that out? Usually it's a couch during the day."

Evan took a sniff of the air, it smelled rather bad, but it was understandable why.

Gabby frowns and looks around. "Well, it's definitely been lived in..."

Lex chuckled, "Yeah I've lived here for a while, sorry if it's kinda small. And sorry about the fact it lacks a toilet."

Gabby frowns and stands silently.

"Geez, window not good enough for you?" Lex asked.

Gabby sighs. "I don't even know how that's possible..."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's not, there's a public bathroom downstairs though of you actually need to go." Lex said

Gabby nods and smiles. "Thanks."

"No prob!" Lex smiled, "though I guess we will have to share my bed."

Gabby giggles sweetly. "No problem there!"

"Good" Lex said, "Oh yeah, might want to take off these festival clothes."

Gabby giggles cutely as she stands. "Or you could take them off for me."

"Either way is good, just get them off before morning." Lex said as she strips Gabby very casually.

Gabby smiles and shakes her ass in Lex's face. "Like what you see?"

"Yes!" Lex says, throwing Gabby's clothes out the window.

Gabby gasps and blushes. "Oh come on! What was that for?"

"Uh... help me out here..." Lex asked.

Evan chuckled, "Her name's Gabby."

"Gabby, you know those burn when the sun comes up tomorrow, right?"

Gabby blushes brightly. "What the fuck?"

"Problem?" Lex giggled.

Gabby blushes brighter. "I had no idea... why would they do that?"

Lex laughed, "Did you not pay attention to what the vendor said after you got your clothes? They burn them so no one wears them outside of festival time, simply!"

Gabby frowns, utterly confused, embarrassed, and relieved all at once.

Lex then proceeds to strip herself and throw her own clothes out the window. Evan got the message and followed suite.

Gabby smiles and sits next to Lex, placing a hand on her leg.

"So are you okay letting your boyfriend play with his BFF?" Lex asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Only if you're okay with letting me play with her too..."

"Gabby..." Lex chuckled, "I try to be like my skunkister, open to orgies! Though it would be nice to have 3 assholes..."

Gabby smiles and pinches Lex's nipple, causing Lex to moan out. Gabby giggles and pinches harder, wanting to see her reaction. Lex moans as she reaches for Gabby's pussy, rubbing it. Gabby smiles sweetly while biting her lips and moaning softly. Lex curves her middle finger to go into Gabby's dripping slit. Gabby gasps sharply as she moves her hand down to the other girl's cunt. Lex moans as her clit is fingered lightly. Gabby smiles and inserts two fingers in her cunt.

Evan watches this, slowly getting hard. Gabby moans and uses her free hand to turn Lex so she can make out with her. Lex moans into Gabby's mouth as they let their tongues play. Gabby squeals and moans as she cums on Lex's hand. Lex laughs, sticking two fingers in her mouth and tasting her cum. Gabby smiles sweetly and fingers her faster. Lex moans loudly and cums. Gabby giggles and takes out her fingers before picking up the cum.

"I see I'm not the only one!" Lex says.

Gabby smiles and licks Lex's fingers to taste her own cum. Lex copies, loving the taste of her own cum. Gabby smiles and sticks her fingers in Lex's mouth. Lex licks any cum clean off. Gabby giggles and kisses her cheek

Lev giggles, "You're good, I hope your boyfriend is just as good!"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Give him a try and see for yourself."

Lex looks her in the eye, "he had better not try to dominate me."

Gabby giggles then busts out laughing. "Evan being dominant? Yeah, sure, that'll happen! ... in a million years!"

Lex literally pounces on Evan, her face near his cock, "Good!"

Evan kinda gives an awkward expression. Gabby smiles and watches curiously. Lex grabs his cock and behind sucking, quickly taking his whole length in her. Gabby giggles before licking Lex's pussy. Lex moans a bit, the keeps bobbing up and down , licking the tip as she went. Gabby smiles sweetly as she sucks on the punk's pink pussy. Evan moans out, cumming in Lex's mouth, she smiled happily as she gulped it down and came herself.

Gabby giggles and licks all of it up

Lex giggles, "may I fuck your boyfriend?"

Gabby smiles and giggles. "I guess so."

Lex smiles and pushes Evan on his back, sitting on his thighs he takes his dick between her hands, "So Gabby, how many inches would you say his is?"

Gabby giggles and shrugs. "Around eight or nine."

Lex smiles and sits up, taking his full length in her pussy. Gabby smiles and kisses her ass hole once she's on.

"Oh yeah! Fuck me you big boy!" Lex moans. Gabby giggles before hugging her around the waist.

Lex laughs, "Gabby, you boy is... whoops." Lex came all over.

Gabby smiles and kisses her cheek. Lex bounces on Evan one last time, and he cums inside her.

Gabby blushes brightly. "Ok, that's enough."

Lex laughed, "Aww..."

Gabby pouts. "You better not get pregnant from that."

Lex smirks, "And what if I do?"

Gabby pouts again. "Then you'll have my and Evan's kids' step siblings."

Evan mutters, "What's with her and kids?"

Lex stick her tongue out, "Then you'll just have to deal!"

Gabby giggles. "Actually, you'll have to. That would mean you have to travel with us!"

Lex looks at her, "Just for a little bit."

Gabby shrugs. "We will see!"

Lex rolls her eyes, "Fine, but I'm tired. I'm gonna bed."

Gabby smiles and giggles before hugging Evan. "Wanna fuck me now?"

Evan smiles and says, "Sure!"

Gabby smiles and sits on his lap. "Which hole first?"

Evan shrugs, "Whichever you want."

Gabby smiles and impales her pussy with his dick. "Cum inside me all you want!"

Evan laughs, "Now why is that?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Are you saying you don't want to?"

"Just wondering." Evan explained.

Gabby smiles and starts bouncing on his dick. Evan sits up and wraps his arms around her. Gabby moans loudly and cums on his cock. Evan moans a little and cums in his girlfriend. Gabby smiles with moans of bliss as she bounces faster.

Evan looks at Gabby with sleepy eyes, "Gabby, I think that may be enough for today."

Gabby sighs and slows down. "Alright..."

Evan slowly pulls out of her creampied pussy and lays on his side. Gabby smiles tiredly and hugs him, and the two fall asleep together.

 **The Flying Fishy: Thanks for reading! Please review, after all we can't improve if you don't tell us how.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess Fluffybutt: Here's another one!**

Evan slowly woke up as sun shone through his window, and a feeling on his cock, he raised the covers to see a purple and red haired head bobbing up and down on him. This was Lex, behind her Gabby was eating out her pussy, enjoying the taste of her cunt. Lex moaned as she deepthroated Evan's cock, happy that Evan woke up to see. She winked at him. Evan smiled and lay back, finally feeling like he was used to Vibratorra.

Gabby smiles and spanks Lex hard, leaving a bright red hand print. Lex moans loud through Evan's cock, cumming out all over Gabby's face. Gabby giggles again before pulling Lex up and making her clean the cum off. Lex moans again, causing Evan to go over the edge and cum down her throat. She pulls up and swallows saying "MMmm, my favorite breakfast!"

Gabby pushes her away before sucking Evan's cock to get some too. Lex pouts, then starts to passionately kiss Evan on the lips, he lets their tongues mingle.

Gabby bobs her head rapidly and licks all along his dick causing Evan to moan and cum in her mouth. She smiles and drinks it all.

Lex giggles, "Damn this guy has some good breakfast, right?"

Gabby nods and spreads her legs for Lex. "What about me?"

Lex smiles, and dives into her pussy, Gabby moans and pushes her deeper. Lex pushes her tongue in and licks back and forth. Gabby moans and wraps her legs around Lex's shoulders, pushing her tongue in even deeper, her tongue fitting tightly between Gabby's pussy walls. Gabby squeals lovingly and cums and Lex makes sure to drink up.

Gabby smiles and watches.

Lex finishes saying, "Ah, the drink with my breakfast!"

Gabby smiles and hugs them both

Lex giggled, "So Stink Bombs attract seems have worked on him." Lex pulled out a pokeball and returned the skunkister that was watching the whole time.

Gabby smiles. "Yay mating season."

Evan, obviously still affected by attract, kisses Gabby, then asks, "So babe, where are we going next?"

Gabby purrs and hugs Evan close. "Please let this last forever..."

Lex laughs, "It'll wear off in about ten more minutes."

Gabby smiles. "OK then!" She smiles and kisses him all over his face.

Evan hugs her, kissing her neck. Gabby moans softly and nuzzles him gently, pulling him into her.

Lex laughs, "You lovebirds have fun, I'm gonna go use the bathroom." She exits her apartment to go to the public bathroom it had without even putting clothes on.

Gabby watches her as she leaves. "Hey Evie, wanna go around nude today?"

Evan smiles "Sure!" Gabby notices his eyes were literally hearts.

Gabby giggles and blushes. She smiles and nuzzles his chest. Evan hugs her, kissing her forehead. Gabby giggles and kisses his lips

"I'm back!" Lex says, walking in.

Gabby smiles sweetly to her before kissing Evan again, he kisses back, rubbing his tongue along her closed lips. She opens her mouth and licks his tongue, they let's their tongues wrap around each other.

"You have about 2 more minutes Gabby." Lex reminds.

Gabby shushes her as she impales herself on his dick, he moans as his dick fits tightly in her. Gabby bounces quickly, as Evan holds onto her sides and pushes her up and down.

Gabby moans and lets him take control, he pushes her on her back, then thrusts in and out of her pussy. Gabby squeals as she squirts around his dick. Evan then cums deep in her pussy.

"Aaaaaaand done!" Lex says.

Evan quickly pulls out and starts making awkward grumbles.

Gabby hugs him close. "Evie?"

"Yes?" Evan asked.

Gabby smiles and giggles. "That was fun!"

Evan gives an awkward smile, "Good..."

Gabby smiles sweetly and nuzzles him. "You're the best..."

"Uhh...thanks?" Evan said.

Lex laughed at this, "Enjoyed his Attract time did you?"

Gabby nods and kisses him. "I love you, Evie..."

"Yeah...okay..." Evan says awkwardly. Lex laughs hysterically.

Gabby pouts. "Do you love me?"

Lex sees the awkward situation and says, "Hey, let's go out and do something guys!"

Gabby frowns and gets up, letting go of Evan and walking out the door without saying a word.

"Oh geez..." Lex walks out the door to confront Gabby, "What's up?"

Gabby frowns and sighs. "I don't think Evie likes me..."

"Alright, how long have you two been traveling together? Like in exact days?" Lex asks.

Gabby shrugs. "Um... 5? But it feels like forever... especially with the speed of the authors..."

"Alright, now I can tell he's new, when did he move to the region?" Lex asked.

Gabby shrugs. "The day before we met..."

"Well then of course he's not into you fully!" Lex exclaims, "I mean it takes people awhile to get used to this place, he's probably focused on that and not you! Give him time. It looks like you're his permanent partner anyway."

Gabby smiles and hugs Lex. "You're almost a close second for mine." She giggles and kisses Lex's cheek.

"Right, we better get back to him, plus I need to put on some clothes." Lex laughs.

Gabby smiles and cups one of her tits. "Why?"

"Eh, most people don't walk around completely nude." Lex says, walking back into her apartment.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "We could for a day."

"Don't you guys need to get clothes anyway?" Lex asked.

Gabby nods. "But don't we kinda have to be nude until we get them?"

"Yeah...but I'm not buying clothes, so I don't need to be naked."

Gabby pouts. "Please?"

Lex laughs, "Fine, I could use some new styles anyway."

Gabby smiles and hugs her.

"You go get Evan to come out." Lex suggests, "Maybe apologize."

Gabby pouts. "Why would I apologize?"

"You kind of stormed out on him..." Lex reminded.

Gabby sighs. "I guess..."

"You guess? You did."

Gabby nods and walks in. "Hey Evan, I'm sorry about before..."

Evan sighs, "It's okay, I like you Gabby, I just don't love you."

Gabby blushes and nods. "I get it... we barely knew each other for a week."

Evan smiles, "Yeah, and we are already dating, be happy about that."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "So there's a chance?"

"Yes." Evan says.

Gabby smiles and hugs him gently.

Lex comes in, "Lovebirds, weren't we going somewhere?"

Gabby sticks her tongue out and gets up.

"You know Gabby, in surprised." Lev said.

Gabby blushes brightly. "Why?"

Lex whispers in her ear, "You didn't ask for a second round of attract yet."

Gabby pouts slightly. "I don't want to force him to love me, I want him to love me..."

"I mean, it is nice for a little while though, you do know about the whole attract overdose though, right?" Lex asked.

Gabby tilts her head. "What?"

"Oh if you keep using attract on someone without breaks then it'll last longer and stronger. But that's not always good, I heard a story where some guy did that to a girl...and she killed herself because she was lonely when he went to use the bathroom..." Lex said this very seriously.

Gabby blushes brightly. "Yeah, let's not do that."

"Right, so are we finding some new clothes?" Lex asked.

Gabby nods and gets up.

"Wait...we have to go out naked again?" Evan sounds concerned.

"Yep!" Gabby giggles sweetly and bounces a little.

"Ugh... Where's Tamora when you need her?" Evan asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Knowing her, probably with Onyx..."

Evan shrugs, "I feel like her and Penny would get along."

Gabby frowns. "We barely even spent a chapter with that bitch..."

"Yeah, she's nice though." Evan commented.

Gabby sighs. "Whatever. Let's go."

"Yup! What kind of clothing are you looking for?" Lex asked as she led her friends down the stairs.

Gabby smiles. "Crop tops and miniskirts."

"You little slut!" Lex laughed.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Always and forever. You should've put me in chains for you when you had the chance."

Lex laughs and leads them through the city, which honestly looked underwhelming during the day. She led them to a large mall made of obsidian. Gabby oohs and aahs as she approaches the mall.

"Well wanna shop together? I think I'd go to a different place than you." Lex says.

Evan gets uncomfortable from all the looks at his nude body.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Where do you go?"

"Some edgy punk store." Lex says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I wanna see!"

"Alright then." Lex leads them over to a store with a black exterior, literally called 'Edgy on Purpose.'

"Yeah...you don't really fit in here, lack of tattoos, makeup and stuff." Lex says.

Gabby giggles. "Speaking of tattoos." She giggles and points to the counter, where a young girl with four long, thin, ponytails and a skull tattoo on her stomach is sucking two cocks at once.

"She looks like she's having fun... Copying my hairstyle though..." Lex said.

Gabby giggles. "Whatever. So... do you pay in cum here, or is she just having fun? I know places that do both..."

"Nah it's standard money, she's just having fun." Lex says, "so anything here your style?"

Gabby looks around and finds a translucent set of black lingerie. "Kinky."

"You're wearing lingerie for public?" Evan asked.

Gabby giggles. "No silly! For formal events!"

"Uh...alright..." Evan muttered.

"Here we go." Lev said. Picking out an outfit."

Gabby smiles and watches Lex.

Lex picks out some ripped leggings, a miniskirt, boots, and a half-jacket. "You find anything?"

Gabby pouts. "No... I'm sure I'll find something somewhere else though..."

"Alright, let me go buy this stuff then." Lex wanders off.

Lex comes back fully dressed, "So you see any other shops that look good?"

Gabby points to a store called ADVENTURE.

"Let's go then!" Lex grabs Evan and drags him over as Gabby follows.

Gabby giggles and rushes to keep up.

"So, just find something that looks good." Lex says, throwing Evan in the shop and pointing the way to Gabby.

Gabby nods and looks around.

Evan looks around and find what he wants which was just standard jeans, jacket and shoes.

Gabby gets an outfit nearly identical to her old one.

Evan walks up to the counter and says, "Here." and pays.

Gabby smiles sweetly as she goes into the fitting room.

"Why is she going to a fitting room if she's already naked?" Evan muttered to himself as he put on his clothes.

Gabby smiles sweetly as she comes out.

Evan nods, "So weren't we heading to the gym then?"

Gabby nods. "Definitely!"

Evan finds Lex who smiles, "Not very creative? So to the gym then?" Then leads the way.

Gabby giggles and skips out the door.

"Alright the gym is in the volcano, so it is quite a walk." Lex explains.

Lex leads the way, taking almost ten minutes before they reach the entrance.

Gabby sighs when they arrive. "Finally!"

A trainer wearing some phoenix style clothed approach them, "Lex, you do know you already have the badge right? You can't enter."

"Ugh, right." Lex says as she leans against a wall.

Gabby pouts. "Aww... sorry Lex."

"Waaaaaiiiiiit!" The group hears in the distance.

Finn and Lily came running up to them, "Promised I'd help, remember?" Finn said.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Perfect timing!"

"Alright then, you may enter." The phoenix girl gestured to the entrance.

Finn leads the way in, inside was a massive cavern that was incredibly hot and had lava pouring down multiple places.

Gabby blushes. "Woah..."

Evan wipes his brow, "Really hot, I guess it is a volcano."

Lily smiles. "I like it..."

"You're weird." Evan says, "So what do we have to do here?"

Gabby smiles. "There are levers to control the lava flow."

"Oh, so we just find those? Probably trainers on the way?" Evan asked.

Gabby nods. "Yep..."

Evan leads the way, starting down the first path. "Hey!" A familiar female voice says.

Gabby pouts. "Oh come on!"

Penny comes skipping up in a sexy Phoenix costume, "guess what? I work here too! Guess we have to battle, or maybe me and him can work out a deal..." She traces her fingers up Evan's chest.

Gabby frowns and steps forward. "If you're fucking anyone, it'll be me!"

"Why not Evan?" Penny asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Because he got to fuck that Sexy body of yours last time."

"Can we agree to a threesome?" Penny suggested.

Gabby simply hugs Penny gently and kisses her.

Penny kisses back their breasts pressing against each other between their clothes. When they break, Penny says, "Should I take that as a yes?"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Do you like it rough?"

Penny shrugs, "I just go with the flow! Evan, you can come join us now!"

Gabby smiles to him and gropes Penny's ass.

"Uh... I mean..." Evan stutters.

"Come on!" Penny says, peeling off Gabby's top.

Gabby giggles and returns the favor.

"Gabby, can you get your boyfriend to join us?" Penny asked.

Gabby smiles to Evan. "Evie, could you please fuck my pussy?''

"Nooooo! Evan! Fuck my ass!" Penny whines.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I'm ready when you are, Evie."

"I don't know who to choose!" Evan says.

Penny smirks at Gabby.

Gabby pouts. "Pick me!"

"Um...uh...I think I'll go with Penny since I see her less." Evan says as he walks to Penny's side.

Gabby pouts and covers Penny's ass.

"Gabby! He said it himself, he gets to fuck you all the time, but not me!" Penny whines.

Gabby smirks and puts her fist in Penny's ass. "But I've never fucked you."

"Fair enough...but has Evan fucked your ass? He hasn't done mine." Penny says.

Gabby pouts and pulls out her hand. "Lay on your stomach?"

Penny smiles and slowly turns around and lays.

Gabby smiles. "Evie, fuck her ass while I fist her pussy."

"Okay!" Evan says, pulling down his pants rather quickly, laying pretty much on Penny, and slowly pushing his dick into her ass hole. Gabby smiles and thrusts her whole fist into her tight cunt.

Penny moans from the tight feeling of Gabby's fist and Evan's cock in her holes. Penny moans loudly and cums all around her hand. Gabby giggles before licking around her pussy and Evan moans as Gabby licks his dick in the process, and cums in Penny's ass. Gabby smiles and licks his cum as well.

"That good for you Penny?" Evan asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." Penny responds.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "My turn!"

Evan slowly pulls out his dick from Penny's ass. Gabby smiles and smacks her ass for him. Evan gives a smirk and slowly inserts himself into her ass, she moans softly. Her tight walls make him moan loudly. Gabby smiles and puts her hands against the wall, he puts his arms around her and thrusts in slowly, going deeper. Gabby moans louder and giggles, and Evan finally just cums deep in her ass, she smiles and moans while Cummings too.

Evan panted "That...good?"

Gabby nods and giggles

"Okay Lily, time to get back to the gym." Evan heard Finn say, he looked over and saw him helping his little sis off his dick.

Lily whimpers and cums. "I love you."

"I love you too little sis." Finn says as he nuzzles her.

Lily giggles and kisses him. Finn hugs her close and kisses her, she moans and cums again.

"Guess we should head off now?" Finn asks her.

Lilly nods. Finn stands up and helps her up.

"Well Gabby, here's the key!" Penny says, pulling a key out of her boobs and handing it to her.

Gabby smiles and bites her nipple.

"Uh...Gabby, take the key." Penny says seriously.

Gabby pouts and does so. "Sorry. I like your tits."

"Yeah...but what if some other people come here for me to battle?" Penny asks.

Gabby sighs and simply smacks her ass hard. "Seeya.''

"Byeeeeee!" Penny says and waves.

Finn leads the group to the first control room, "Gabby?"

Gabby takes the key. "Yes?"

"Could you please use the key on this?" Finn asks.

Gabby does so quickly

The ground shakes loudly as the lavafall blocking their path falls, but also a new one appears to separate Gabby and Finn from Evan and Lily.

Gabby frowns and gasps. "Evie! Nooo!"

"Lily? Are you okay?" Finn calls out.

Lily clings to Evan in fear, pressing her small tits in his side. "Finn!"

"We're fine!" Evan calls out.

Lily frowns and looks up at Evan. "I'm still horny..."

"Uh...well we better figure this out quick then." Evan says.

Lily blushes brightly and walks down the path. "Maybe Sparx will help..."

"Yeah, she probably will." Evan notes.

Gabby bites her lips. "That'll be fun."

"So, you have any ideas?" Evan asked.

Lilly points down the path. "That way!"

"Alright." Evan follows Lily.

Lilly smiles and walks along the path, Evan follows her, the path was bumpy due to the rocks, Evan accidentally trips over a bump, luckily Lilly catches him.

Evan blushes slightly, "Whoops, sorry."

Lilly giggles and helps him up, her hand accidentally brushes his cock.

Lilly smiles sweetly and rubs him.

"Uh...Lily, should we...?" Evan started to ask.

Lilly tilts her head. "Huh?"

"Oh sorry, I mean keep moving forward." Evan corrected.

Lilly nods and smiles sweetly. Evan keeps on following.

Lilly bites her lips slightly. "Mmm... I'm so horny..."Gn.

"Seems like everyone here is..." Evan sighs.

Lily frowns. "Do you mind if I masturbate for a little?"

Evan sighs, "Go ahead."

Lily smiles and sits on a large stone, lifting her dress a little and gently rubbing her clit with a finger.

Evan sighs and looks away from the young girl.

Lilly whimpers as she fingers herself.

Evan shakes his head and sits on a large rock.

Lilly moans louder while cumming.

Evan did get a little hard as he watched her cum.

Lilly blushes as she sees that. "Need help?"

"Uh...I think I'm..." Evan started.

Lilly tilts her head. "You're what?"

Evan sighed, "Would you like to?"

Lilly nods shyly.

Evan sighs, "go ahead." Though he didn't take off his pants.

Lilly smiles sweetly and pulls down his pants, causing Evan's large cock flops out.

Lilly blushes as it springs up and hits her chin.

"Well... here it is..." Evan says.

Lilly smiles and licks it. Evan tingles a bit when her tongue reaches the tip. Lilly giggles cutely.

"You could do a little more if you want." Evan says.

Lilly nods and smiles sweetly before sucking his tip, he moans as her cool mouth wraps around him. Lilly purrs lovingly as she sucks, and Evan moans and cums in her mouth. Lilly drinks every drop.

"OKay..." Evan said, "Want more?"

Lilly nods eagerly.

Evan nods, "Alright, you lead."

Lilly stands slowly and positions herself right over his cock. "Be rough with me..."

"Yeah...I'm not so good at that." Evan says.

Lilly pouts. "Just grab me and force me down."

Evan slowly grabs her sides through her sun dress and slowly pushes his cock into her soaked pussy. Lilly bites her lips and squeals. Evan starts to bounce her up and down on his dick. Lilly moans and cums. Evan moans out and cums in her pussy. Lilly smiles sweetly and snuggles him. Evan smiles at her cuteness, hugging her.

Lilly hugs back. "Is this how you and Gabby usually are?"

"Yeah, more or less." Evan said.

Lilly smiles. "You two must really like each other."

"Well..." Evan looks away, "I think she likes me a lot more than I like her."

Lilly nods. "Well... you did kinda help save the day by battling that giant dragon type."

Evan laughed, "I don't think Vulcan did that much."

Lilly shrugs. "Well... I don't know what to tell you then."

Meanwhile on the other side of the lavafall.

"So where now?" Finn asked as he followed Gabby.

Gabby smiles seductively. "Up my ass?"

Finn smiles, "Yeah, I could agree for a little sex break with you! But I already fucked your ass last time, wanna try your pussy instead?"

Gabby giggles. "Sure, but you gotta cum on my tits.

"What if I don't?" Finn smirked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Then I don't look as sexy later."

Finn chuckles, pulling down his pants, and Gabby strips quickly and shakes her tits around.

Finn practically tackles her to the ground, pushing his cock into her soaked pussy. Gabby moans happily and hugs him tight, he quickly thrusts in and out of her.

Gabby moans and giggles happily. Finn moans loudly, and pulls out just in time to cum all over her breasts. Gabby giggles again before cumming.

"You know...I have quite a few pokemon if you want some non-human cock in you." Finn says.

Gabby giggles and blushes a little. "That would be awesome..."

"Alright, then come out!" Finn threw out six balls. A female sylveon, a male glaceon, a female umbreon, a male espeon, a female flareon and a female leafeon came out.

Gabby blushes and giggles. "This is gonna be fun!"

"So, you can pick, which of my kids do you want to fuck?" Finn asked.

"Leafeon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon please."

"Okay kids, make sure to show her a good time." Finn said as the pokemon went over to Gabby.

Gabby smiles to them. "Hello!"

The leafeon comes up and playfully licks at her pussy. Gabby giggles and moans

Meanwhile, the espeon sits on her chest, his cock near Gabby's mouth. Gabby smiles and licks his dick.

The glaceon pushes his leafeon sister out of the way, brushing his cock against Gabby's pussy.

Gabby moans again and rubs the umbreon's cunt. The umbreon moans sitting on her finger. The Glaceon starts to thrust his cock into Gabby's pussy she moans louder and continues.

The leafeon takes the espeon place, putting her pussy over Gabby's lips. The espeon then crawls next to his brother and thrusts his cock into her ass. Gabby smiles and licks the pussy eagerly.

The leafeon moans, cumming over her face. Gabby gasps and moans as she drinks the cum and cums herself.

The glaceon moans, close to cumming in Gabby's pussy. He makes a face that makes it obvious this is true.

Gabby moans lovingly. "Pull out! I want your frosty cum all over me!"

"Geez Gabby, why are you so against cum in your pussy?" Finn asked, bouncing his flareon daughter on his cock.

Gabby blushes. "You can cum in me next time. I just wanna feel his icy cum in my face."

The glaceon nods and jumps out just in time to cum over her face, and over his leafeon sister. Gabby purrs and moans while hugging the glaceon.

Meanwhile the espeon pulls out of her ass and goes into her pussy.

Gabby moans in surprise, as espeon moved in and out, making a small moan signaling he was about to cum.

Gabby moans eagerly. "So fucking good!"

The umbreon finally cummed on her hand, while the espeon looked about to cum.

Gabby blushes brightly and looks to the espeon. "Switch holes!"

Espeon shrugged, but was too slow to switch fully, and ended up cumming all over her legs.

"What is up with you and pussy cumming?" Finn asked again, this time getting his cock sucked by his Sylveon while his balls were licked by his flareon.

Gabby sighs. "I don't want anyone to get me pregnant but Evan since I'm traveling with him..."

"Oooh!" Finn stands up, knocking off the pokemon, "Is someone in love?" He teased.

Gabby blushes slightly. "Yes..."

"Well, return." Finn called back all 6 of his Pokemon.

Gabby blushes slightly. "Sorry"

"You know once you can guarantee that you're pregnant with him, you can pussy fuck other people, right?"

Gabby nods slowly and blushes.

"Well, we should keep going. Right?" Finn asked.

Gabby nods sweetly.

"Well..." Finn pulls up his pants, "let's go!"

Gabby gets dressed and follows him

Evan and Lily watched as the last lavafall came down, revealing a large, circular room. Lilly smiles and walks into the room.

At around the same time, Gabby and Finn walk in from a different direction.

Gabby runs over. "Hey guys!"

"Lily!" Finn runs over and hugs his little sister.

Lilly smiles and hugs back

Evan walks out, "Sparx? You here?"

Sparx was sleeping in an Obsidian throne, the twelve year old was dressed in nothing but a sparkling red leotard.

Lily goes up to her "Wake up!"

Sparx gasps and wakes up. "Hey! It took you long enough!"

Lily laughed, "We got a little lost!"

Sparx smiles and squeezes Lilly's tits. "Shall we?"

"Yup!" Lily points to the other three, "They're ready to battle."

Gabby smiles and pulls out a pokeball.

"Go Vulcan!"

"Go Grace!" Finn sent out his sylveon.

Sparx frowns. "Four against one? No way! One at a time!"

"Actually, only three on one." Evan corrected.

Finn looked at her, "Don't you use a Pheonirth? Pretty sure one on one isn't fair against that thing."

Gabby smiles and sends out Daisy, her flabebe.

Sparx rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Go Burst!" She smiles and throws her pokeball

A large pokemon came out, it strongly resembled talonflame, except for it was literally on fire.

"Holy..." Finn gasped, "This thing is going to be hard."

Gabby pouts. "Daisy, fairy wind!"

Burst barely noticed.

"Vulcan! Didn't you level up after that dragon? You know Rock Slide yet?" Vulcan nods and tosses a ton of rocks on Burst.

Sparx yawns. "That all you guys got?"

"It shook that off like nothing! And that did times four damage!" Finn exclaimed.

Sparx frowns. "I don't get why I have this pokemon for a gym battle, but the author insisted..."

Evan growled, "Vulcan, rock slide again!"

This time, it seemed to do a little more damage.

"Evan I have an idea. Grace, Helping Hand!" Finn commanded.

Evan followed directions, "Rock Slide!"

Gabby smiles. "Now use Fairy wind to blow out the fire!"

The combination was able to knock out Burst, but to everyone's, actually mainly Evan's surprise, it turned to ashes that shot at Daisy and turned back into Burst's normal form.

Gabby screams as Daisy's flower catches fire.

Sparx sighs. "I'm sorry..."

"What did that thing just do?" Evan pulled out his pokedex,

The pokedex explained, "Pheonirth, The Rebirth Pokèmon. Pheonirth is known as one of the strongest fire types. When it faints it simply turns to ashes and is reborn. When it is reborn it's speed, defense and special defense are lowered, but it's attack and special attack raised. Pheonirth only stays down for good when one of it's stats cannot be changed by its Rebirth ability. A pheonirth's tears are known to heal."

"DAISY! QUICK! FAIRY WIND!"

"Does Vulcan know rock tomb?" Finn asked, "That will stop that thing from reviving itself again if you hit it enough."

Vulcan nods and uses rock tomb, slowing it down even more.

Burst finally attacked, hitting Vulcan hard with a Fire Blast. He curled up into a ball.

Gabby gasped. "Vulcan! No!"

Burst attacked with another Fire Blast, hitting Vulcan straight on, his metal glowing white from the heat.

Gabby gasped and looked at Evan.

"Vulcan, are you...okay?" Evan asks, worried.

Burst looks to charge up yet another Fire Blast.

Gabby frowns. "Daisy! Protect Vulcan!"

Daisy was able to successfully protect Vulcan from the Fire Blast, but Burst came in with a Brave Bird. Before he hit Vulcan though, Vulcan suddenly spun around hitting Burst with Iron Tail, sending him flying backwards.

"Woah...Vulcan, did you...?" Evan stared as his new larion.

Gabby smiles and cheers. "Way to go!"

"Alright Vulcan, still remember the plan? Grace, helping hand!" Finn commanded.

"Vulcan, Rock Tomb!" They unleashed a strong toss of rocks at Burst.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Fairy Wind!"

Burst falls to the ground, this time not turning into ashes.

Sparx smiles sweetly. "Finally!"

"You wanted us to beat you?" Evan said, confused.

Sparx frowns. "No, but that thing is OP for the second gym."

"Which is why you only use one pokemon, correct? I mean you can take on a grand total of twenty-four at the very most. So I think it's okay." Finn explained.

Sparx nods and shrugs. "You want the badge or not?

"Yes." Evan nods.

Sparx smiles and hands them each a firework badge.

"Thanks! Now how do we get out of here?" Evan asked.

Sparx kicks open a door behind her

Evan chuckles, "better than walking through that mess again!"

Sparx smiles sweetly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I don't think so..." Evan says.

Sparx pulls off her clothes.

Finn smiles, "Every gym leader reward with this?"

Sparx smiles sweetly. "I just like fucking."

"Well so do I!" Finn says as he nearly jumps out of his clothes.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Does anyone watch their language around here?"

Gabby giggles and strips. "No!"

Finn hugs the younger gym leader, kissing her.

Spa Sparx moans as her pussy drips.

"So how do you like it?" Finn asks.

Sparx smiles. "It's really good."

"How would you prefer me to fuck you?" Finn asked.

Sparx smiles sweetly. "Pussy please."

Finn falls on his back, letting Sparx land her pussy on his dick. Sparx moans in surprise, Finn pushes her up and down, and she moans loudly and hugs him. Finn moans and cums in her pussy. Sparx smiles and cums hard

Finn slowly pulled out, "I think I got my reward."

Sparx smiles as her pussy drips with his cum.

"My turn?" Gabby asked.

Sparx nods sweetly.

Gabby gets on the floor, eating the cum from her pussy. Sparx smiles sweetly and moans loudly. Gabby licks in her deeper. Sparx gasps and moans louder.

Gabby hugs around her waist, pulling her in. Sparx whimpers and cums hard.

"Aww... now I have more to clean!" Gabby smiles.

Sparx blushes and giggles. "Sorry mistress..."

Gabby giggles, "You're in charge here Sparx!"

Sparx smiles mischievously. "Then I say you're in charge!"

Gabby turns her around and smacks her cute little ass. Sparx whimpers and gets on all fours.

"Oh Evan!" Gabby calls!

Sparx tilts her head curiously.

"Evan, could you bring out Vulcan for a treat?" Gabby asked.

"Okay." Evan says, sending out his larion.

Sparx blushes brightly, but raises her ass.

Vulcan happily jumps on her, shoving his cock into her ass. Sparx screams in surprise and moans loudly. Vulcan pushes in and out of the younger gym leader.

Gabby smiles and giggles before petting Vulcan. "Good boy..."

Vulcan eventually cums in her ass.

Sparx moans louder and cums herself. "Thank you mistress..."

Vulcan happily pulls himself out.

Gabby smiles and pats Sparx's head, much to her enjoyment.

"That good enough for you Sparx?" Evan asked.

Sparx smiles to Evan. "What about you?"

Evan scratches his head, "I'm good."

Sparx smiles sweetly. "You don't have to be rough."

"Okay...you lead." Evan says.

Sparx nods and spreads her legs. "Fuck me."

"Okay," Evan slowly shifts downward. Sparx smiles and quickly switches their positions

Evan goes into her pussy slowly. Sparx moans softly and hugs back.

Sparx smiles and moans. Meanwhile Vulcan pretty much sits on her face.. Sparx smiles and licks his dick

Evan moans, cumming in her pussy as Vulcan cums over her face and chest.

Sparx giggles cutely while cumming. "Thank you! "

"You're welcome." Evan mutters.

Sparx smiles and gets up.

"So, we should be getting back to Lex now, right?" Evan asked.

Gabby nods. "Totally!"

Evan nods and the group exits.

 **Razorback Cheshire: Happy fapping!**

 **The Flying Fishy: WAIT, this is important, so we were planning a sequel to this story. Now we were wondering how soon you want us to start it. I have set up a poll on my page to do this. But if you do not have an account then just leave a review.**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Please review with what you liked!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Razorback Cheshire: Sorry guys...we'll try to edit faster next time...**

 **Princess Fluffybutt: Actually it was Fishy who was slow, he's the editor.**

As Evan and Gabby walked out the exit of the volcano, they were immediately greeted by Lex. "Did you guys win?" Gabby smiles and shows her fancy Dynamite Badge. "Good job!" Lex cheers. Gabby giggles and hugs her. Lex hugs back, picking Gabby up a little.

Gabby smiles sweetly and giggles more. "You're crazy."

Lex laughs, "Insanity is just freedom!"

Gabby laughs again and presses her tits into Lex's. "Nice quote, where'd ya get it?"

"My mother." She smirked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I'm gonna have to meet her someday."

Lex giggles, "she makes a really good puddin'! And her boyfriend who might not be my dad is such a joker too!"

Gabby smiles and kisses Lex, who kisses her back, hugging her hard. Gabby giggles and runs her finger through one of Lex's pigtails, who returns the favor and runs her hands along Gabby's body.

Gabby moans and giggles. "Hey, either wait until we get to the center, or give me the good stuff now."

"Now! I won't have energy on the Arceus forsaken next route!"

Gabby laughs and starts stripping. As soon as her top was off, Lex started sucking her tit. Gabby smiles and moans before stripping her friend. Lex gropes her own tits for her friend to see. Gabby giggles and licks her nipple. Lex moans and reaches for Gabby's pussy, who giggles and returns the favor. They both moan as they finger each other. Gabby smiles and shoves 3 fingers in. Lex moans loudly as Gabby quickly fills her pussy.

Gabby giggles again. "First to cum loses!" Lex laughs and pushes Gabby onto the ground, eating her out. Gabby gasps and moans loudly. Lex sticks both her pointer fingers in while still licking her pussy. Gabby moans into surprise and bites her lip Lex now grab's her legs, pulling her tongue deeper into Gabby's clit. Gabby gasps and moans before cumming hard.

Lex licks some up singing, "You lose~"

Gabby giggles again. "I just got you to get me off. Not my definition of a loss."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Gabby smiles and kisses Lex's cheek. "Want me to help you now?"

Lex smiles, "You'd better!"

Gabby giggles and lies her down. Lex puts her hands behind her head, waiting for Gabby to pleasure her. Gabby smiles and nibbles her clit as Lex moans, squeezing her own tits. Gabby giggles before adding another finger, causing Lex moans loudly as her pussy widens to fit. Gabby smiles and rubs her thumb on Lex's clit. Lex moans loudly and cums.

Gabby giggles and kisses her, When they break she Lex adds, "I still win."

Gabby giggles sweetly. "Sure."

Lex lifts her off, "So, we're going to that bitch of a desert route, right?"

Gabby nods. "Uh huh..."

"Desert?" Evan raises an eyebrow.

Gabby points to the road ahead. "Desert."

Evan looked as the path went from sandy, to a full blown sandstorm. "Shouldn't we wait until that sandstorm clears?"

Gabby laughs sarcastically. "Wanna wait a couple years?"

"I mean, just until the sandstorm passes."

Gabby frowns and sighs. "It's pretty persistent."

Evan rolls his eyes, "So I'm guessing it's one of those cliche sandstorms that won't go away until we please some angry spirit?"

Gabby shrugs. "I don't know what things are like in Kalos, but yes."

"We didn't have any huge deserts in Kalos..." Evan mutters.

Gabby shrugs. "Whatever. Let's go find that spirit."

Lex looked at her, "Wait, there's actually a spirit in there? I dropped out of school, so I wouldn't know."

Gabby shrugs. "Some sort of mummy or Phantom Bandit."

"There are bandits in there?" Evan asked, shocked.

Gabby nods and shrugs. "There are rumors."

Evan rolls his eyes, "I hope we don't run into them."

Gabby nods. "Me too, but we probably will knowing the authors..."

"Let's go already! I wanna kick some bandit ass!" Lex cheers.

"So do we have to go in there now?" Evan groaned. Gabby nods and gets dressed.

"Do we even need to get dressed? It's so hot in there..." Lex complains.

Gabby shrugs and stops at her underwear

Lex nods, "Good idea, wear some underwear so we can say we don't want to get fucked out in the storm."

Gabby blushes and nods. "Oh, yeah, sure."

Lex sighs, "You want to be fucked out there, don't you?"

Gabby shrugs and puts on a cheesy smirk. "If they're hot enough."

Lex shakes her head, "Don't try it, sand up your clit is not so comfortable."

Gabby shrugs and walks to the road. Evan groans and follows behind. They reach the sandstorm, standing nervously in front of it. Gabby pokes her finger inside of it and there is an immediately feeling of rough sand. She pulls her finger back quickly

"Well, in we go..." Evan says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "You first."

Evan sighs and takes a deep breath, then walks in, feeling sand immediately rub on his exposed flesh.

Gabby blushes brightly. "You ok?"

Evan chuckled, then coughed a little from the sand. "Yeah, it'll just take some getting used to."

Gabby nods and walks in. Lex quickly follows, "We'd better not get lost in here."

After about five minutes of walking, Evan was sure he had no idea where he was going, "We got lost...didn't we?"

Gabby sighs and pouts. "Yup."

"Ugh! I told you not to get lost!" Lex said.

Gabby shrugs and frowns. "No idea..."

"Evan, is that you?" They heard a female voice call to them.

A figure slowly approaches them out of the storm, followed by a second one, the second figure adjusting her large cowboy hat

"Evan!" The first figure hugs Evan out of nowhere, she was a slim girl with ponytailed black hair, wearing a cut t-shirt with a vest with tight brown shorts and boots.

The second figure follows behind her. "Calm down Amelia."

"But I haven't seen him in so long!" Amelia says.

The second girl rolls her eyes and tries to peel Amelia off of Evan

"Amelia, get off me." Evan says, pushing her off.

Gabby tilts her head. "Who's that?"

"Older sister." Evan briefly explains

Gabby nods. "Ah."

Lex loons at them, "who's the other chick then?"

She smiles and fixes her cap. "Name's Dusty."

Evan raised an eyebrow, "and why are you with my sister?"

Dusty smiles and holds Amelia's hand. "We're girlfriends..."

Evan rolled his eyes, "Good job sis." Dusty kisses Amelia's cheek.

"You wouldn't happen to know the way out, would you?" Lex asked.

Dusty shrugs. "We're trying to get to a temple ruin and ask the spirit to stop the sandstorm."

"So it does exist?" Evan asked.

Dusty nods sweetly and giggles. "Right around the corner."

Lex nods, "Lead the way!"

As they walk, Evan looks to his sister, "So sis, how'd you end up finding me?"

"Well..." Amelia smiled.

(Flashback)

Amelia happily skipped to their mother's house. "Mom?"

She moans from inside. "Yes?"

Her mom giggles, "I just wanted to see you! It's been awhile since you've been in Vibratorra."

Her mom grunts and moans louder. "In the kitchen! Let yourself in!"

Amelia opens up the door, and takes the first left to go into the kitchen.

Her mom was being fucked over the counter by her newly-evolved rhydon.

Amelia gigged, "About time you evolved!"

Her mom moans lovingly as she cums. "H-heyou sweetie!"

"Mom? Have you put any clothes on since you got back?"

Her mom blushes and giggles before nodding. "Rhydon likes a little Roleplay. Right sweetie?"

Rhydon nodded.

Her mom giggles and moans. "How are you, Amelia?''

Amelia hugs her, "Good! Happy to see you!"

Her mom hugs her sweetly. "Ooh! He's about to cum! Wanna take it with me?"

"Yes!"

Her mom moans louder as Rydon pulls out and jacks off. Amelia got on her knees in front of him. Her mom kisses her daughter and pulls up her top.

Amelia pulls off her shorts and sits ready for Rhydon to cum. Rhydon cums loads on the mother and daughter. Her mom smiles and jacks him off more, trying to milk him for all he's worth. Rhydon moans and cums again.

"You are such a slut, mom!" Amelia giggles.

Her mom laughs sweetly. "Who do you think you get it from, you whore?"

"Moooom! Stop assuming how many people I fuck in a day!"

Her mom giggles sweetly and hugs Amelia. "I know it's over 5."

Amelia giggles, "People maybe...but you have no idea the amount of pokemon!"

Her mom smirks. "I bet you gangbang 4 at once, twice a day."

She smiles, "I'm not that innocent, mom!"

Her mom giggles and kisses her nose. "What was I talking about before? You're not a whore. You're a full-blown fuck toy."

"I just wanna have fun with the pokemon though!"

Her mom giggles and gropes her tits. "I was complimenting you."

Amelia smiles and squeezes her mom's breasts, "So did Evan come with you?"

Her mom giggles sweetly. "Why? You want his cock up your ass for a day again?"

She giggles, "Mom, you know I've never had his cock up anywhere!"

Her mom giggles again. "Oh right! You begged me to fuck you with a strap on for the whole day. Want me to use it again?"

"Maybe~ But please be serious, is Evan here?"

Her mom shakes her head. "He's off on a journey..."

"Still a virgin?" Amelia giggled.

Her mom giggles sweetly. "No, I hear he has a girlfriend now."

"Really?" Amelia's eyes widen.

Her mom nods. "And she's hot."

Amelia laughs, "You're lying!"

Her mom pulls out a phone to show a picture Gabby sent to her with her covered in cum.

"She is hot!"

Her mom giggles sweetly. "Not as hot as you..."

Amelia takes one of her mom's breasts in one hand, and her pussy in the other, "And I'm not as hot as you!"

Her mom laughs again and hugs her. Amelia kisses her on the lips. Her mom kisses back. Amelia opens her mouth for her mother to explore. Her mom giggles and licks around her mouth, and then she then feels a rock hard cock rub against her back. She smiles and jacks him off too.

"May I please have a turn with him?" Amelia asked.

Her mom giggles and nods. Amelia lays on her back with her legs spread wide. He smiles and shoves his dick inside her. Amelia moans loudly as his rock hard cock fits in her tight walls. He smirks and spanks her hard. Amelia moans loudly as he thrusts in and out. He chuckles and licks her face

"Ooooh! You know I love that pokemon cock!"

He smirks and continues. Amelia moans and tries to wrap her legs around him. Rhydon grins and unleashes a couple ropes of cum in her cuntAmelia moans as his warm cum fills her.

Her mom giggles and kisses her

"You have the best pokemon, mom"

Her mom giggles and hugs her. "I have the best daughter"

"Obviously!" She smiled.

Her mom giggles sweetly and kisses her again. This time, Amelia explores her mom's mouth. Her mom moans lovingly

"So where is my dear brother?"

"Yusanaan City."

"Oh! I'll meet him the shitty desert route!"

Her mom tilts her head. "Why not the town during the festival?'

"But we won't be able to see Evan there since the chapter was already written..."

Her mom nods. "Flashbacks are annoying... let's get back to the present."

(Regular time)

"And that's how I found you!" Amelia said to the group in the desert

Gabby giggles. "Hear that, Evie? Your mom thinks I'm hot."

"Well you are!" Lex laughs.

Gabby giggles again. "Who here isn't?"

"Yeah, we don't get many ugly OCs..." Evan says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Thank goodness!"

"So Dusty, where is this temple?" Lex asked.

Dusty was sitting on a huge staircase. "Here."

Lex nods, "does it have traps in it?"

Dusty shrugs. "Most likely."

"Well, you go first then!" Lex says.

Dusty nods and walks in.

Amelia led the way, quickly turning on a flashlight, "Yup, this place it old alright..."

Dusty nods and turns on her light as well

"Why do you guys get flashlights?" Evan complained.

Dusty smirks. "Because we do."

Evan rolls his eyes, "This had better not be a maze..."

Dusty smiles. "Come on, we're not THAT cliché."

Lex frowns, "Yes, the authors can be."

Dusty frowns. "Oh, well I think we're safe this one time."

They continue walking until they reach a large stone door. The door had a three by three set of stones with one unknown letter on each. Dusty smiles and hits three buttons that clearly spelled 'SEX' and it opened.

"Something tells me you did your research." Lex noted.

Dusty smirks. "There's supposedly a treasure in here."

Amelia looks to her as they enter the room, which looked like a grave. A coffin lay in the center decorated, with a few jars around. "Maybe in there?"

Dusty smiles and holds up her light. "Bingo."

"Help me lift this off?" Amelia starts to grab one side of the nods and grabs the other.

Amelia grunts and slowly lifts it off to the side..Dusty gasps as a figure is revealed

A mummy floated out, black hands emerged from its back and there were bandages carrying its sarcophagus.

Gabby screams. "COFAGRIGOUS!"

Lex cocks her head, "isn't that a Mummubis?"

Gabby looks closer. "Oh yeah, right. MUMMUBIS!"

Amelia grins, "Go ace!" She throws out a ball which a larger version of Pidgeot came out

The pokemon growls and bandages wrap around Lex's leg.

"Hey! Eyes on the pokemon! This is a pokemon battle!" Lex says. The pokemon's eyes glew red for a second.

The pokemon suspends Lex in the air.

"Eeeeh!" Lex says as she's hung by the leg, her skirt falling to show her pussy.

The pokemon smiles and uses a ghost hand to play with her pussy. Lex smiles as she plays with herself as well. The pokemon pulls her closer and licks her cunt before grabbing Amelia

"Yaaay! I've never fucked one of these before!" She said.

The pokemon growls and takes off Amelia's shorts, then shoves a ghostly fist in her cunt

Amelia moans, groping herself from the tight sensation.

The mummy pokemon sticks her own pussy in Evan's face.

"Uh...yeah...I dunno...isn't this necro-" Evan started.

She tilts her head. "?...?"

Evan sighs, "Like, aren't you dead? And I've never really fucked a pokemon before..."

She frowns and pushes her ass in his face Evan pushes it away.

She then pushes her pushes it into Lex. Lex does eat out the pokemon's ass. Mummubis moans happily and spanks her with 4 hands.

"Shouldn't we try to beat this thing?" Evan whispered to Gabby.. Gabby was making out with Dusty as the adventurer gropes her tits.

Evan sighs and pulls out his pokedex, it said. "Mummubis, the Mummy pokèmon. Mummubis is a ghost-rock type that must take control of a human mummy to exist. The human-like shape of it is actually a human. For this reason, the pokèmon is able to use its human body to talk for it. When this pokèmon has sex, it is actually using human cum instead of its own. Much like Aegislash, this pokèmon has a defensive and offensive form."

"Okay, it's a ghost-rock type, we should have this, Vulcan." Evan says, throwing out his larion.

Gabby hugs him and pulls down his pants.

"But I wanna catch it..."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Can't we fuck first?"

Evan rolls his eyes, "Fine...I'm not letting that thing touch me though."

Gabby giggles and kisses him Evan hugs her and kisses back, but it was Vulcan who made the first real move by licking Gabby's ass.

Gabby gasps and moans. She giggles and smiles to Vulcan. "Hey there, big guy! Want some of my booty?" Vulcan nods and grins.

Gabby giggles and pulls down her panties. Vulcan happily licks her bare ass. Gabby moans and giggles

Vulcan then roughly pushes her down, pushing his cock around her ass hole.

Gabby blushes and moans loudly. "F-fuck that's hard!"

"He is a steel-rock." Evan chuckles.

Gabby moans passionately as she gets a naughty idea. "His cock is so much better than yours, Evan. If only you fucked me like he does!"

Evan shrugs, "I think I'll live."

Gabby pouts and sighs. "Not the jealous type, huh?"

Vulcan grins and thrusts into her hard. Gabby moans and cums hard. Vulcan then proceeds to pull out and cum all over Gabby's back.

Vulcan seemed to be done now, so Gabby smiles and kisses Evan

"Still trying to make me jealous?" Evan smirked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Nope."

"Good," Evan looked at the Mummubis, "Can I try and catch that thing now?"

Gabby shrugs. "I kinda wanna see this play out."

Evan rolled his eyes and watched the pokemon. She's licking at both of the girls' asses and fisting their cunts. Both Lex and Amelia moan loudly. The pokemon smiles and pushes their faces into its crotch…which proved that despite the female body, the pokèmon was actually a male.

They both lick up and down his shaft. He smiles and moans while beginning to fist their asses

"Ooooh! I just want to keep your fist there forever!" Amelia moans.

He smirks and thrusts faster. "That is very possible." He said in a female voice.

"Did he just talk?" Lex said in surprise.

"They...do...that!" Amelia said through loud moans.

He smiles and forces his cock down Lex's throat. Lex moans as it fits tightly. He laughs with a creepy smiles and cums down her mouth

Lex looks confused, "This doesn't taste like pokemon cum..."

He growls at her and almost literally punches her g-spot. Lex moans loudly and squirts cum all over him. He smiles and licks up her cum. He does the same to Amelia She also squirts on him. He laughs and spanks them hard.

Gabby looks at Evan. "You can catch him now."

"Okay..." Evan shrugs, effortlessly throwing a ball at it.

The pokemon goes into the ball, dropping the possessed girl and the two others on the sand

"Awww..." Amelia pouts.

Dusty hugs her gently

"Bro, you had better let me play with him!" Amelia jokes, Evan chuckles.

"So who's that girl?" Evan asked, motioning towards the figure on the ground, she had long black hair and wore nothing but a few clean bandages.

Dusty shrugs. "Must be who the pokemon was possessing."

Amelia shrieks and falls back, "You mean it's a corpse?"

Dusty checks for a pulse. "I think she's breathing..."

"ZOMBIE!" Amelia shrieks and hugs her brother.

The girl stirs slowly. Dusty backs up a little.

"Should we get out of here?" Evan suggested.

Gabby shrugs. "This looks fun."

"The zombie looks fun?"

Gabby points to the now conscious girl. "Doesn't look like a zombie."

"It's alive, and is should be dead!" Evan said, walking backwards.

She looks herself over. "I'm alive?"

"ZOMBIE!" Amelia says, running to the now locked door.

She frowns. "I don't know what a zombie is..."

"W-what? W-where I am?" The girl said, looking around.

Gabby frowns. "You're in a desert tomb."

"I-I mean...why I am here?"

Gabby shrugs. "That thing possessed you."

"W-who are you? What thing?" She asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "That pokemon, the mummubis. I'm Gabby by the way."

The girl quickly adjusted her long, black hair before crawling back, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Gabby frowns. "We were trying to stop the sandstorm so we can make it to town... I'm just a pokemon trainer."

She looks around again, "What sandstorm? And trainer? What is that?"

Gabby frowns and sighs. "What year were you born?"

"What year? I mean I'm seventeen if that's what you mean..."

Gabby sighs and facepalms. "I'm guessing you don't know what a phone is..."

She cocks her head, "Phone?"

Gabby nods. "TV? Gameboy? Wii? Camera? Ringing any bells?"

She looks even more confused.

Gabby sighs and sits down. "I give up. Someone else try."

"Don't look at me, "Evan says.

Gabby frowns and turns to Lex.

"I think she's just crazy." Lex shrugged.

"You know, she was probably a legit mummy from old times." Amelia butted in.

Gabby blushes brightly. "But getting possessed brought her back to life?"

"I guess?" Amelia shrugged.

Gabby nods slowly. "So... this is bad, right?"

"I mean, she's pretty young, so I would assume she died too soon, so I think it's okay."

Gabby nods slowly. "But how are we going to help her adjust to life in the 21st century?"

"We could...I dunno...think she would do well in the nudist colony? They don't use tech..." Evan suggested.

Gabby nods slowly. "I'm not sure if she knows what a nudist is, though."

"Is a nudist just a naked person?" The girl asked, "The name kinda says it."

Gabby nods and smiles. "They're naked all the time."

She blushes, "Uh...no thanks."

Gabby frowns. "Why not? Did they not have sex where you're from?"

"Yes? But I mean... It's kinda weird..."

Gabby shrugs and smiles. "It's really hot and fun, actually."

She looks at Gabby in a weirded way.

Gabby frowns. "What? Haven't you heard of porn?"

"What?"

Gabby sighs and begins to take off her bra. "Right. No internet."

"Internet? And why are you taking that off?"

Gabby smiles sweetly and cups her tits. "So I can show you what porn is like."

"Okay..."

Gabby smiles and takes off her panties.

"So is porn the new word for fornication?"

Gabby giggles again. "Sex means fornication. Porn is fornicating in front of others."

"So it's like watching a show?"

Gabby nods and begins to take off the girl's bandages. "Exactly. What's your name, by the way?"

"Wait!" She jumps back, "No thanks! I thought it was a show!"

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Don't you want to put on a show?'

"But I don't want to be in the show!"

Gabby nods. "Oh. Ok. Lex?"

"Yes?" Lex asked.

Gabby giggles sweetly. "Wanna put on a show?"

"Sure!" Lex giggles.

Gabby smiles and removes Lex's clothes. Lex pushes her boobs up and down.

"Am I supposed to find this arousing...?" The girl said softly.

Gabby smiles and kisses Lex's lips while rubbing her pussy. Lex kisses back and feels her breasts.

The girl starts to back away slowly.

Gabby doesn't care as she rubs Lex's clit. Lex kisses her and uses both her hands to grope both of Gabby's breasts.

Gabby moans and licks her cleavageLex pushes her head deeper into her breasts. Gabby giggles and moans loudly.

"What are you two doing?" The girl asked, now resting against her sarcophagus.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "We're pleasuring each other's tits."

"...You're both girls though..."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "But it's feels so good. Watch." Gabby giggles and squeezes Lex's clit.

Lex moans loudly. Gabby giggles and rubs her clit between her fingers. Lex moans louder and cums.

Gabby smiles and licks the cum from her fingers. "Want some?"

"No!" The girl squeaks.

Gabby giggles again before squeezing the girl's tits with her free hand. "You're funny."

"Stop it!" She yells.

Gabby frowns and sighs. "Lighten up, princess. Sex is a part of life these days."

"Has it not always been? The gods wouldn't be happy about two girls doing it though!"

Gabby giggles sweetly. "I think they've accepted it by now."

"And how do you know the thoughts of the gods?" She asked.

Gabby shrugs. "I've been fucked by my grandma before I was 10 and everyone's fine."

"Grandma...?"

Gabby nods. "My mom's mom."

"People live that long? So it was incest?" She asked.

Gabby giggles sweetly. "Lesbian incest!"

"You need to be executed..."

Gabby smiles and giggles. "But I won't be! It's the 21st century!"

"You should though..." The girl sighed.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Never! I'd rather get fucked in the ass by regigigas!"

"Wouldn't that be fun though?" Lex butted in.

Gabby laughs again. "Exactly!"

"That's a horrible comparison to make them, since being beheaded due to incest is not fun."

Gabby rolls her eyes. "I have an idea."

"What?" Lex asked.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "We let her travel with us for a little, then drop her off at Garuden

"We have to go backwards now?" Evan whined.

Gabby shakes her head. "We can bring her with us until we're near the village."

"Okay...by the way, I agree with her points on incest." Evan says.

Gabby rolls her eyes. "You're going to fuck our daughter's ass in the sequel."

"Well maybe you heard wrong?" Evan suggested.

Amelia clears her throat. "What about me and mom?"

"Yeah...that's not normal..." Evan says, "I don't think I like incest that much.

Amelia frowns and looks hurt.

"What?" Evan asked, annoyed.

Amelia sighs and pouts. "I guess I shouldn't bother asking you to fuck me..."

"No!"

Amelia nods slowly and sighs.

"Guys! Maybe the sandstorm stopped!" Dusty said.

Amelia smiles. "Good point! Let's go check!"

Dusty quickly lifts up the door and runs out. Amelia follows quickly. The sandstorm is still raging outside.

Amelia frowns and sighs. "Bummer... sorry babe."

"Why is it still here though?"

Amelia looks around. "Is that a Tyranitar over there?"

Dusty facepalmed as she realized it had sand stream.

Amelia sighs. "Let's get to work..."

"Yeah! Goooo Excadrill!" Dusty chants.

The Tyranitar looks at the excadrill and sends a huge tornado of sand around it.

"Eeeeeexxxxxcaaaadriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll!" He says as he flies off.

Amelia sighs and throws a pokeball. "Go get him, Nightshade." The mandibuzz nods and flies after the excadrill. Amelia blushes and sighs after her pokemon flies off. "Not exactly what I meant..."

"Uh...maybe this'll work? Go Staraptor!"

Staraptor smiles and nuzzles Dusty

"Can you please go take down the tyranitar?"

Staraptor blushes and shakes her head

"Ugh, come back then." Dusty returns her, "Now how are we going to get rid of the sandstorm?"

Amelia blushes as she spots the Tyranitar's giant dick.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Amelia smiles sweetly and hugs Dusty. "Totally."

"Go Scrafty! You can beat him!"

Amelia frowns. "I was thinking we'd fuck him..."

"Whoops?" Dusty blushes, returning Scrafty.

Amelia shrugs. "I think fucking him would be fastest..."

"Yes..."

Amelia nods and walks into the storm. "Follow my lead."

Dusty nods and follows her.

Amelia walks up to the tyranitar. "Excuse me? "

The tyrantar gives a soft sigh of relief. She smiles and licks his huge cock, he moans loudly as she does.

She wraps her tits around what she can. Dusty quickly fills up the other half of his cock with her tits.

Amelia giggles and rubs their nipples together. Dusty moans from the tingling sensation.

Amelia moans and kisses the cock. The tyrantitar moans hapily as she does.

She licks his shaft eagerly

The tyranitar moans again. "Who's a big boy?" Dusty coos.

Amelia smiles and kisses his dick. "Such a great dick..."

"He IS a tyranitar!"

Amelia smiles sweetly and rubs faster. The Tyranitar moans and cums straight forward. Amelia smiles and moves to let him cum on her.

When's he's done, the tyranitar moans and falls on his back. Amelia blushes as she's now covered in cum.

"We can do better!" Dusty says.

Amelia blushes and giggles slightly

The Tyranitar's cock makes an obvious hard-on. She blushes and spreads her legs slowly

"You gotta ride him!"

Amelia nods and climbs onto him. The Tyrantar sits up and grabs her, thrusting his cock in her pussy.

Amelia screams and cums hard Meanwhile, the zombie girl from before walked out of the ruins, "So this is outside...woah!" She spotted Amelia.

Amelia moans loudly and bites her lip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The girl yelled.

Amelia gasps and moans. "F-f-fucking a tyranitar!"

"You can't do that!"

Amelia gasps and moans. "I manage!"

"The gods would not be pleased!"

Amelia moans loudly. "But I sure am!"

"You are disgusting!"

"Says the virgin zombie!"

"I'm not virgin!"

Amelia giggles. "Prove it!"

"How?"

Amelia smiles sweetly. "Fuck someone."

She scratches her head, "There's only one guy here...and he is a bit skinny for my taste."

Amelia giggles. "Excuses."

"Hey! His the skinniest boy I've ever seen!"

Amelia shrugs. "He's average for this time..."

She looks shocked, "AVERAGE! He looks like a skeleton compared to my slaves!"

Amelia sighs. "Drama queen."

"I am a princess, not a queen."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Would you rather fuck the tyranitar?"

"No! You are disgusting!"

Amelia frowns. "You're annoying. Maybe we could get you executed."

"No, I believe that you need a trail of fire."

Amelia sighs. "Look, just try to loosen up."

She sighs, "I think you should follow the gods more."

"Whatever,"

"Can we get back to this big boy?" Dusty asked.

Amelia nods sweetly.

"Give me a turn to ride him!"

Amelia giggles and kisses her ckeek. "All yours."

Amelia gets herself off his cock, letting Dusty take a turn.

"You two are disgusting."

"So aare you!"

"How?"

"By not accepting others and the society of our time."

"How do I know that you are the perfect example of this time period?"

Amelia laughs. "My mom once fucked Groudon!"

She looked very angry now, "You dare disrespect the great god Groudon?"

Amelia frowns. "No... I just said my mom fucked him."

"You disrespect a god! Mocking him and saying he would have intercourse with a mortal, and a human at that."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "I was fingered by mew once when I was younger."

"Stop lying! Or you shall die by fire!"

Amelia smirks. "If I'm wrong, let me be struck by lightning." She smirks as nothing happens.

"Khepri! I command thee to smite her!"

Amelia looks confused. "Who's Khepri?"

All of a sudden, a burst of fire burst from the door of the ruins. The girl smirked.

Amelia looks confused. "Uh...?"

Out of the flames appeared a pokemon that resembled Volcarona, but had more wings, that were each on fire, the bottom half looked armored.

Amelia smiles to it. "Fancy!"

"Khepri, Cleansing Fire!" She commanded.

Amelia calmly walks up to the pokemon and pets it gently. "It's ok, we don't have to fight. Wanna have some fun?"

"Cleansing Fire!" The girl repeated, causing the pokemon to sour into the air, out of sight.

Amelia simply walks back into the temple and closes the door. After she finished that, a large ball of fire hit the ground where she was standing. Amelia smirks, having outsmarted the pokemon.

The girl looks to Dusty, "Cleansing Fire."

Amelia gasps. "Dusty! NO!" She rushes back outside to save her lover.

The fireball hits and scorches the earth...but it missed since Cleansing Fire has shitty accuracy. Amelia lets out her breath and quickly takes Dusty into the temple.

"Thanks!"

Amelia hugs her tight. "That was terrifying."

Evan came running in to the entry, "What happened?"

Amelia frowns. "The Mummy's goin' nuts."

"Any particular reason?" Evan asked.

Amelia sighs. "I told her the story of getting fingered by mew..."

"Wait, what?" Evan asked.

Amelia frowns. "She said that my story was 'insulting the gods' and I was 'desecrating the names of legends' and 'disgusting for fucking pokemon', weird, huh?"

"No, I mean Mew fingered you? I mean...when?"

Amelia shrugs. "A couple years ago while you were in Kalos."

Evan looked confused, "Okay...though I gotta say...I don't really find pokemon that appealing myself."

Amelia frowns. "She tried to burn me alive."

"Maybe I should try talking to her?" Evan suggested.

Amelia nods and hugs him. "In case you don't make it back, I love you."

"Uh...thanks sis..." Evan said, being the usual brother and not liking hugs.

Amelia smiles and nods. "Good luck."

Evan nods and walks out, confident he would to be burned to death.

Evan walks up to Raya calmly. "Um excuse me?"

"Weren't you with those fools?"

Evan frowns. "I know they can be crazy sometimes, but that's what people in this region are like..."

"I lived here though, and it was never this bad..."

Evan shrugs. "Things change. You get used to it."

"I don't want to try with people who will rape pokemon though...Or have sex with their own family..."

Evan sighs again. "They weren't raping the pokemon. I know it seems odd, but most pokemon like fucking as much as people."

"Shouldn't they be doing each other?"

Evan rolls his eyes, about to lose his patience. "I guess everyone just likes trying new things."

She sighs, "Look, I'm not going to get along well if everyone is fornicating with pokemon in this group"

Evan sits on the step. "Why not?"

"It's just so, EW!" She says, sitting next to him.

Evan nods slowly. "I get it... it's weird. I don't like any of those things myself. But if you let others have fun with it, maybe someday you will too."

"Ugh...fine..."

Evan smiles and nods. "Good."

"Khepri, you can come down now!" He flies down quickly.

Evan's eyes go wide as he sees the pokemon. "What is that?"

"It's Kephri, my Ralios."

Evan nods. "I've never seen a Ralios before..." He pulls out his pokedex and scans. "Ralios, the Sun God pokèmon. Ralios is the evolution of Volcorana and is very rare. In order to successfully evolve, a volcarona must somehow be touched by the sun itself. Ralios were worshiped as gods, and were often used to execute people in the past with their signature move Cleansing Fire. Cleansing Fire actually throws a piece of the sun down to earth."

"Yes, they are quite rare..."

Evan smiles and gets up.

Dusty comes out, "Still alive?"

Amelia checks too.

"Yes, I am...don't see what what up with you two..."

Amelia smiles and sits on the steps with them. "Friends?"

The girl sighs, "Only if you do not force me into sex with pokemon."

Amelia nods sweetly. "Of course."

"Shall we get back to this tyranitar? We gotta make the sandstorm stop!" Dusty says.

Amelia frowns. "We gotta do more?"

"I dunno, the thing is still storming away..."

The girl laughs, "You gotta knock it out to make it stop!"

Amelia frowns. "But it had a boner..."

"I mean...it can't exactly stop the sandstorm though..." Evan says.

Amelia shrugs. "Eh. Whatever."

"You know, someone could just catch it..." Evan says.

Amelia smiles and throws a pokeball

The tyranitar is enclosed in it as it is successfully caught.

"What kind of witchcraft is that?" The mummy girl asked.

Amelia frowns. "It's a pokeball..."

"What is that?"

Amelia blushes. "A small transport device for pokemon..."

"It's so small though?"

Amelia shrugs. "Honestly, it could be a bit of magic..."

"Doesn't it involve atoms or something?" Dusty asked.

Amelia nods. "Something like that..."

"But how!" The mummy girl exclaimed.

Amelia blushes and shrugs. "I honestly have no idea."

"Is there other witchcraft in this time?"

Amelia nods slowly. "I'll give you the short version..."

(Two hours later)

Gabby smiles to the girl. "Hey, I never learned your name."

"Oh sorry, my bad. It's Raya." She says.

Gabby smiles sweetly. "Need any help changing into sleepwear?"

Raya shakes her head, "No, as I do not have any."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "You wanna try a fun tradition of our time?"

Raya asks, "What is it?"

Gabby giggles and strips again. "Sleeping nude."

"Eh...no thanks, but where are we sleeping exactly?"

Gabby points to the tent she setup.

"Oh..."

"We have one too!" Dusty said.

Gabby leads Raya inside. "you know Raya, you're pretty cute."

"Uh...thanks!"

Gabby smiles sweetly and giggles. "If you ever wanna try it with a girl, let me know."

"Uh...no..."

Gabby shrugs and sits down. "I brought bondage supplies and strapons if that makes you feel better."

"No idea what a strapon is, but bondage is my job to do on my slaves, not yours to me."

Gabby pulls out a strapon and puts it on. "Tada!"

Raya rolls her eyes, "You made a fake penis, is this supposed to say that males are outliving their usefulness?"

Gabby frowns. "No, but some girls don't like males... Plus, you could wear it too."

"So, I would wear that in order to fornicate with you, yet I would feel no pleasure myself?"

Gabby smiles and pulls out a strapless dildo in one hand and a double sided dildo with the other.

"Yeah...so where'd that skinny guy go? I think I'd prefer to sleep with him."

Gabby frowns and pouts. "But you're so mesmerizing... Please give it a chance..."

Raya rolls her eyes and leaves the tent. Gabby shrugs and puts the dildo in her cunt.

Evan lays down on a sleeping bag, "The sand feels nice under here."

Amelia sighs and lays next to him. "Were you serious about hating incest?"

"It's pretty wrong."

Amelia sighs and kisses his cheek. "Think about it, 'kay?"

"Alright, I'm going to bed...uh...do you mind? I sleep in my underwear." Evan says.

Amelia blushes. "I sleep nude..."

"Oh...Uh..."

Amelia giggles. "Hope you don't mind..."

"I mean...I kinda do..."

Amelia frowns. "You gotta admit I look hot though."

"Eh...you're my sister..."

Amelia smiles and strips fully. "Now do I look hot?"

Evan quickly looks away and repeats, "You're my sister."

Amelia smiles and kisses his cheek

Evan shudders when she does.

Amelia purrs. "I have no idea how you came from mom. And I thought I was a pussy! You're a pussy about taking pussies!"

"But incest is still wrong..."

Amelia shrugs. "Says you."

"Says most people."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Not in this region."

"But in Kalos, they do."

Amelia smiles and shrugs. "Mom fucks me all the time."

"Really? She's been in Kalos for the past decade though...I know you visited often but I never saw anything."

Amelia shrugs. "Well, she just fucked me this morning."

"Oh, is that when that flashback was?"

Amelia nods. "Part of it. We also had a sleepover."

Evan chuckles, "Pretty sure it's not considered a sleepover when it's with your mom."

Amelia shrugs. "Then we had a girl's night."

"What? With who?" Evan asked.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Each other. I meant we had some fun together."

"...You're weird..."

Amelia sighs. "So what? Insanity is freedom!"

"And Lex is spreading to you..."

Amelia nods. "And Raya is spreading to you..."

Evan looks confused, "In what way?"

Amelia shrugs. "That or you're just very similar."

Evan asks again, "What way are we similar?"

Amelia sighs. "Hate incest, don't wanna fuck pokemon, don't wanna fuck me."

"Hey, Raya's from a different time, you can't judge her for it."

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Whatever..."

"Well...guess I'm going to bed now."

Amelia frowns and crawls into her bed.

Evan tries his hardest to look away from his nude sister.

She falls asleep quickly, her nipples poking up over the covers.

Evan groans and makes sure she is fully covered by the blankets.

When he does, she hugs his arm as if it were a teddy bear.

"Dammit..." He says, trying to get off.

She nuzzles him gently and her tits slip out and jiggle again.

Evan rolls his eyes and covers her up again.

She grabs his other arm and smiles in her sleep.

Evan growls and jerks away quickly.

She eeps as she goes with him. "Hey! What the heck?"

"You were grabbing me."

Amelia frowns and points to where he was grabbing her

"I was just trying to cover you up..."

Amelia nods slowly. "Ok...?"

"What? I don't want to see my sister naked!

Amelia sighs. "You just said you didn't mind! Maybe I should go sleep with Dusty instead..."

"Well I thought you wouldn't have you boobs sticking out when I said that!"

Amelia frowns and exits the tent. "Dusty? I'm horny!"

Dusty is nowhere to be seen. Amelia frowns and sits on the edge of the tent, feeling lonely.

Raya approaches her, "Hey."

Amelia looks up to her. "Hi."

"Do you know where I can find that skinny guy? In kinda desiring right now."

Amelia growls and gets up. "In. The. Tent."

"Thanks!" She cheerily says and walks in.

Amelia frowns and sits there bored.

Amelia immediately hears talking from in the tent.

Amelia looks inside curiously.

Rays was currently talking to Evan in a seductive way.

Amelia rolls her eyes. "Figures..."

Amelia here's a sigh as Raya walks back out.

Amelia tilts her head. "What's wrong? "

"He said he was already married..."

Amelia frowns. "But he's not..."

"Well he says he is not married, but dating this person, which he said is like marriage, so I will not fornicate with a married man."

Amelia nods. "Then what are you gonna do? "

"Go to sleep."

Amelia frowns. "But I thought you said you were horny..."

She nods, "But there are no other men around."

Amelia says nothing and sighs

"I will go to bed now. Good night."

Amelia smiles and loosens Raya's bandages.

She slaps her off, "No!"

Amelia frowns. "There was a bug... I was moving it off of you. "

"Ah, okay." She says walking back in her tent.

Gabby smiles sweetly as she comes in, still nude and wet around her cunt. "Hello!"

"Hello." Raya nods, "I'm going to sleep now."

Gabby blushes as Raya's bandages falls off. "Wow..."

Raya lays down and falls to sleep.

Gabby looks at her tits. "Uh Raya..."

"Yes?"

Gabby smiles and giggles slightly. "Trying to sleep Nude now?"

"I decided I didn't care. We're both women."

Gabby smiles sweetly and giggles. "You look beautiful..."

"Thank you. Now let me sleep."

Gabby hugs her gently. "Goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight."

Gabby smiles sweetly and kisses her cheek.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Gabby pouts and sighs. "You're a royal pain."

"Whatever, I want to sleep."

Gabby rolls her eyes. "You need to trim your pussy."

"I'll handle that later..."

Gabby smiles sweetly. "I could help."

"Yes, you could."

Gabby smiles and pulls out a small pair of scissors. "Hold still."

"Wait, now?"

Gabby shrugs. "Why not?"

"I mean you can, just not where I'm sleeping." Gabby nods and they both go outside.

Raya sits on Vulcan's back as he was sleeping outside.

Gabby smiles to her. "So what now?"

Raya spreads out her legs, "trim me."

Gabby nods and does so. She slowly snips away the hair, Evan secretly watching a little.

Gabby smiles and trims her hair into the shape of a little heart. "How's that?"

"Eh...I'd prefer it all gone."

Gabby nods and gets back to work. She accidentally hits her knuckle on her clit without realizing. Raya does not mind.

Gabby smiles and rubs her clit gently as she trims.

Gabby smiles and watches Raya's reaction to getting rubbed

"Looks like you're all done, right?" Raya asked.

Gabby rubs the hair around her pussy. "Not yet."

Raya rolls her eyes, "You are just about the worst trimmer I've ever had...you keep getting distracted..."

Gabby smiles and giggles. "Sorry, not sorry." She gets back to work and uses her free hand to tease Raya's cunt

"Stop it!" Raya snarled.

Gabby frowns. "Doesn't it feel good though?"

Raya glared, "I said stop it!"

Gabby pouts. "I want to make you feel good"

"Stop. It. Now."

Gabby frowns. "I thought you were horny."

"AND I DON'T LIKE GIRLS! WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT THAT?"

Gabby frowns and rolls her eyes. "Pleasure is pleasure. If you wanna get off with someone, it's either a girl or a pokemon."

"Can you please stop it?"

Gabby shrugs. "You could masturbate."

Raya scoffs, "No! I have slaves for that!"

Gabby raises and eyebrow. "Are any of them girls?"

"Yes, we have both."

Gabby nods. "Then you've fucked a girl. When your Female servants helped you masturbate, they were fucking you with their fingers."

"No, I was saying we had female slaves, not that they fingered me. Only the best men were allowed that honor,"

Gabby rolls her eyes. "Well I could help finger you is what I'm saying."

"I only allow men."

Gabby points to Vulcan. "Vulcan is a guy."

"He's not a man though."

Gabby sighs and shrugs. "Good luck then."

"You know, I don't mind pleasuring you!" Evan calls from the tent.

"But you're married!"

Gabby rolls her eyes. "He's dating me."

"Isn't that like the same thing?"

Gabby sighs again. "No."

"Explain."

Gabby nods. "Dating someone is travelling with them and going on outings, marrying someone is stopping and starting a family."

"So it's not bad if I do him?"

Gabby sighs. "It would be better if you do me."

"No thanks. I'm good now anyway. I think I'll go to bed." She walks back into her tent and falls fast asleep.

Gabby sighs. "Bummer."

She also goes to sleep.

Amelia smiles and spreads her legs over Evan's face Evan stirs and licks at it.

Amelia smiles and bites her lip. Evan grabs both her legs and sticks his tongue up her. Amelia moans softly and gasps. Evan licks her faster and faster. Amelia moans and cums hard.

Evan eats it up, "Oh Gabby...You know I love you in the mornings."

Amelia blushes and freezes, unsure of what to do. Evan hugs her. Amelia blushes brighter before Gabby walks in.

Evan nuzzles his sister, "You know Gabby..."

Gabby blushes. "Uh... what?"

"Hm...? You sound a little off, like a little far away..."

Gabby taps his shoulder. Evan opened his eyes, "What?"

Amelia blushes and giggles awkwardly

"Did I just..."

Amelia nods slowly

"EW!" Evan throws her off quickly.

Amelia frowns and blushes. "Sorry!"

Gabby sighs. "Can I still get some love?"

"Amelia, why did you do that?"

Amelia blushes. "I was horny and Dusty isn't here..."

"She's still missing?" Evan asked.

Amelia shrugs. "For all I know... she didn't wake me up..."

"Oh no..." Evan says.

Amelia sighs. "I'll go check."

Gabby hugs Evan gently. "I hope you're not full."

Evan smiles, "I am, but I wouldn't mind some other things."

Gabby giggles. "Like... covering my face in cum after a titfuck?"

"Yes please!"

Gabby smiles and helps him strip.

Evan hugs her and kisses her on the lips. Gabby kisses back eagerly Evan moves his hand down to his girlfriend's crotch. Gabby smiles sweetly and kisses him, he sticks his middle finger up her soaked pussy.

Gabby smiles and moans. "I love you..."

Evan simpler fingers her deeper.

Gabby giggles and moans. "What about that titfuck?"

"Let's do it then."

Gabby nods sweetly and cups her tits Evan pushes her on her back and slips his cock in between them. She smiles and licks his dick when it pokes up. Evan thrusts his dick back and forth quickly. Evan cums all over her first with a final moan.

Gabby smiles as his cum covers the face. "Oh Evan!"

Evan smiles as he shoots another spurt on her.

Gabby smiles and catches it in her mouth.

"You like that?"

Gabby giggles and nods. "Love it."

 **The Flying Fishy: Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked or disliked anything, it really helps us improve!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Flying Fishy: Hey guys! We plan to post a chapter later this week, but first we wanted to know how you felt about the writing. We don't receive much feedback which I feel is hindering us.**

 **So if you don't mind, could you PLEASE review or PM me about what you think is good, and what we can improve on. Thank you for your time if you do give us feedback.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, clearly I stopped posting and I think I'm retiring from fanfiction. If I'm going to be honest towards the end here I wasn't even writing these chapters, just editing. Anyway, today a friend of mine on here finally talked to me about stuff, and that made me look over his profile, he seems to have some decent OC stuff, so if anyone wants to send OCs from here over to his similar story, go ahead and do so because this won't be posted anymore

Thing about this guy though...it seems like he's pretty slow, so who wants to go spam him for more updates?

Anyway, his name is The Really Real Bob and I personally suggest you check out his fics if you like OCs


End file.
